The Tale of Two Snows 2
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: After the curse is broken Gold brings magic back to Story brooke causing the return of Snow's sister (season 2 and first half of season 3 if Snow White had a twin).
1. Chapter 1

Tale of two Snows 2

Chapter 1

In an apartment in NYC. The alarm clock rings 8:15am and Neal's hand hits it. "Good morning, baby." said Neal as he snuggles Emma awake.

"Good morning." said Emma

"That was a lot of fun last night wasn't it?" asked Neal playfully

"Sure was. We should have Anna Sophia watch Henry more often." said Emma

" Yea, then we could really party." said Neal

Emma sits up blue up right in bed "Party! O, my god… Henry's birthday. I nearly forgot. We have to get breakfast on the table and there are so many things we have to organize!" said Emma quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed Neal gets up and gets ready himself "Em, calm down. Everything will be fine. We can pull this off. We can give Henry a happy birthday. We always do."

"We?!" yelled Emma "I'm the one that always does everything!"

"Now that isn't fair. I do my fair share. I'm a good father." said Neal

"Nobody said you weren't. It's just our little boy is 13. that's a big deal and I almost missed it." said Emma

Emma leaves the bathroom where she was getting dressed and goes over to Neal "Hey, good father, go wake up Henry for me."

"I'm on it." said Neal

Meanwhile, Anna Sophia hits her alarm as empire state of mind plays. She then picks up her guitar and walks into the bedroom next to hers which belonged to Henry she then sits at the end of the bed and starts playing " Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday,dear Henry. Happy Birthday to you!" Henry wakes up from the sound of the guitar. "Morning, kid. You excited about the big 13?"

"Yea." said Henry

"I got a special gift for you." said Anna Sophia who started to play

" I met a special boy. 13 years ago

and how I fell in love with him well I don't really know.

I guess it was his smile which went on for miles.

It could have been laughter which made the room glow.

Maybe his creativity which I admire most

and his honesty and the fact that he never boasts.

Whatever, it was I can't really say all I can say is I love you anyway. There is nothing about you I would want to change. Nothing to play with or even rearrange. I don't know what our lives would be dear Henry without you. We'd go to the ends of the world to make sure we kept you. Even if you went away we would find you one day because you are the greatest… yes, the greatest boy in my life… Henry!" Neal applauses as he stands by the open doorframe

"Good morning, Neal. Didn't realize I had an audience." said Anna Sophia

"I didn't realize you came in to wake up Henry." said Neal

"Thought I'd give you and sleeping beauty more time in." said Anna Sophia

"Well sleeping beauty is Cinderella this morning. Now, come on you two breakfast is just about ready." said Neal

Anna Sophia puts down her guitar, Henry hugs her and thanks her, and she and Henry go to the dining room table and sit down just as Emma is putting the finishing touches on breakfast. "Mom, don't forget the cinnamon." said Henry

Emma gets the cinnamon and her, Anna Sophia, and Henry put it on their hot cocoa.

"I never understood why anyone would put cinnamon on their hot cocoa. " said Neal

"Don't knock it until you try it." said Anna Sophia

" Fine but I bet they wouldn't have started doing this if you weren't here." said Neal

"Why blame everything on me?" asked Anna Sophia

Emma turns off the lights and puts a lit candle in one of the pancakes as everyone sings happy birthday to Henry. He blows out his candle. Just then there is a knock on the door. Everyone looks over at the door. "Were we excepting anyone?" asked Emma

"Probably just fans or something. I'll get it." said Anna Sophia

"Why do you give your fans your home address? I told you to stop doing that until you move out and get your own home. " said Neal

Anna Sophia answers the door and when she opens it Snow, Charming, Belle, Hook, Robin Hood, Roland, and Regina are standing there. "O my god! Well, you are the strangest fans who have ever shown up to stalk me." she looks at Snow White "And I'm flattered that you decided to look just like me but that is really creepy and next time get a wig because that pixie cut is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"We aren't stalkers and I'm not trying to be you, Anna Sophia." said Snow White "I'm your twin sister Mary Margret."

"I don't have a sister." said Anna Sophia

" Well, you didn't always." said Regina

"And who are you my mother?" asked Anna Sophia

"You're close." said Regina

"How close?" asked Anna Sophia "What are you stepmother or something?"

" Yes, Regina is your stepmother. " said Charming

"And you are who my brother?" asked Anna Sophia

"Actually, I'm your husband." said Charming

"My husband? Sorry… wrong! You see these fingers?" Anna Sophia shows her fingers "No rings… nobody has put a ring on it so who are you?"

"I'm your husband. Really I am. You, Mary Margret, and I are married." said Charming

"So, I'm in some twisted three way relationship with my sister and you? Well, I guess I'm finally living the rock star life. Funny, thought I'd be living in a mansion in beverly hills not in an apartment in NYC with my best friend and her family… what was I thinking?" remarked Anna Sophia sarcastically

"Hey! No need for that kind of attitude!" said Mary Margret

Charming then kisses her and Anna Sophia slaps him "What do you think you're doing!"

Neal comes up behind her "It's true love's kiss at least I'm pretty sure that's what David is trying to do." sad Neal

"You know this guy?" asked Anna Sophia

" I've met him but I don't know him as well as you do or should I say as well as you used to. What are all of you doing here? How did you get back?" asked Neal

"It's a long story but Snow and Charming finally got a way to bring Snow and Anna back together. I was just thinking about you and your father. " said Belle

"And Regina you came to see Henry… he's inside if you'd like to come in." said Neal

Regina nods and enters the apartment "and the rest of you please come in."said Neal they all enter except Hook who Neal stops from entering "Not you! You can just turn around and go back on that fancy ship yours."

"I will do no such thing. Swan loves me I just have to remind her of that." said Hook

Emma comes to the door. "Neal is there a problem?"

"No, problem." said Neal

"I beg to differ. Hello, Swan… Emma. Lovely to see you." said Hook

"Who are you?" asked Emma

" She doesn't even know who you are so why even try to get her back." said Neal

"Because I am not going to walk out on her." said Hook

"Well, I haven't and as far as she knows I never did and it just kills you doesn't it that she chose me over you?" asked Neal snidely

"She did not choose you over me you just went off with her and she let you. If I could have gone I would have." said Hook

"Please, she's not going to end up with a man who shot a woman for revenge, is a womanizer who hits on everything that walk, and broke up a family ...because you might have not killed my mother but you drove my father to kill her when you took her away." said Neal

"Neal, is there something I should know?" asked Emma

"No." said Neal "Nothing"

"I won't stop fighting for her." said Hook

"Neither will I." said Neal

" As flattering as fighting over me is. I don't like it. I'm not a prize at street fair. So, let me make something very clear. Neal you are the man I fell in love with so stop getting jealous because no other man is taking me away. And you, if you want me then win me over by being a gentleman not by fighting with my husband. Do I make myself clear?" said Emma

Hook steps around Neal and enters the apartment. Regina goes over to Henry tears welling in her eyes. Roland notices this "Papa, why is Regina crying?"

"I think she's just happy to see Henry." sad Robin

"Happy Birthday, Henry." said Regina giving him a big hug "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Thank you for the birthday wish but who are you?" asked Henry

"My name is Regina and this might be difficult to understand but I'm your mother." said Regina

"Excuse me? I'm his mother. I gave birth to him. I've been taking care of him for the past 13 years. I'm his mother." said Emma

" That's just what you believe. I made you believe that. Yes, you gave birth to him but you gave him up and I adopted Henry. I named him Henry after my father. Last year, I had to let him go so I gave him to you and you, Neal, and Anna Sophia took him here. I never thought I'd see him again so I gave you happy memories of you being together. " said Regina

"It's true. I'm the only one who remembered anything when Regina broke the second curse the one that got Anna Sophia." said Neal

" Neal, who are these people?" asked Emma

"Emma this is Mary Margret, David, Belle, Regina, Robin, and Roland…. O, and Killian" said Neal

They all give the customary hellos. "So, what brings you all here?" asked Emma

"Well, these two." indicating MM and David "claim to be my sister and my husband."

"You have a sister and a husband?" asked Henry

"No I don't." said Anna Sophia

"Yes you do." said Neal

"I think I'd know if I had a sister and I would certainly know if I was married!" yelled Anna Sophia

"You forgot because of Pan's curse." said Neal

"Pan the demigod of lust?" asked Anna Sophia

"Actually, Peter Pan." said Neal

"The kid who never grew up? This is a joke right?"asked Anna Sophia "Well, it's funny but enough is enough."

"He's serious." said MM

" Peter Pan does not exist. He's a fairytale! That's like saying you and I are Snow White, David here is Prince Charming, That's Belle, That's the evil queen, that's Robin Hood, and the kid is Robin Hood's son which is crazy because Robin Hood doesn't have a son!" yelled Anna Sophia

" That's exactly who we all are." said David

"What you all are is crazy!" said Anna Sophia "No one in this room is buying this!"

" Anna Sophia Blanchard, you are not who you think you are because things are not the way you think they are. Your name is Snow White you are the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva. I became your mother when you betrayed me. I was angry for a very long time. I tried everything I could think of to make your life miserable the way you made mine miserable. I enacted a curse I got from Rumplestilskine that sent everyone to this land. I stopped time and you forgot who you were but a glitch caused you and Mary Margret to become two people. Emma broke that curse but more problems arose…." started Regina

"What type of problems?" asked AS

"Well, it all started when we had just come together and were out on the town square with David when purple smoke swept through the town of Story brooke." MM began.

Nearly 2 years ago, The purple smoke swept through Storybrooke and as it did Charming held Snow tightly to him however, he was so focused on protecting her from whatever was happening he didn't notice her vibrating in his arms or notice that she suddenly split into two people. However, the smoke started to clear and he let go of both of them. "What's happening?" asked MM "What the hell is this?" asked AS. Mary Margret and Anna Sophia look at each other"I thought we were over this." said Anna Sophia. "Let's go get some answers." David responded. They walk towards Red and Granny who were in front of Granny's diner.

"Snow? " said Red hugging Mary Margret and then Anna Sophia as Granny and David hugged and then they all switched off.

"This is crazy there are two of you." said Red looking at Mary Margret and Anna Sophia again

"More of us to love." said Anna Sophia

"Your Highness." said Leroy

Mary Margret and Anna Sophia walk over as the dwarfs bow "Come on, guys. We're friends there is no need for that." said Anna Sophia then they all hug.

"So the curse is broken?" asked Leroy

"Yea." said Anna Sophia

"What do we do now?" asked Ruby

"Now I find my daughter." said Mary Margret

"I believe you mean we find our daughter." said Anna Sophia

"So it's true." said Emma

"I told you it was. You should listen to me more often." said Anna Sophia

Mary Margret and David hug Emma and then Anna Sophia hugs her. "You found us!" MM and AS say together then she notices Henry and let's go. "Henry!" Anna Sophia picks him up and spins him around " You're ok! We did it!"

"Grandma, you can put me down now." said Henry

"She saved you." said Henry as Anna Sophia put him down

"She saved all of us." said Anna Sophia

"Then why are we still here?" asked Leroy

"That's a very good question." said Anna Sophia

"What was that smoke?" everyone asked

" 's here." said the blue fairy

"But you're the blue fairy do something magical." said Henry

"I can't not without award or fairy dust." said Blue

"Then let's talk to the person responsible the queen." said Leroy

"No, Regina didn't do this." said Emma

"That's right. She was at hospital with you she wouldn't've had time to do this." said Anna Sophia "There is only one other person who could be responsible. Gold."

The group walks towards Gold's shop.

"Did you have any questions for us? I mean you haven't seen us in 28 years at least not this way there must be something you'd like to know." said Anna Sophia

"My only questions are for Gold. Why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town?" said emma

"Shouldn't we talk about it?" asked Mary Margret

"What?" asked Emma

"Us." said Anna Sophia "We've been waiting for this day for a very long time and I've been breaking my back trying to make this day happen. I took Henry to Boston without his mother's permission, I risked my life going down into a mine, I went off into the woods with you, and I was put under the spelling curse where Henry and I were confronted by Medusa and turned to stone so let's talk." said Anna Sophia

"I understand all that but I just need to do this later." said Emma "With wine preferably."

"I know it's a lot to take in." said Charming "But please, talk to us."

"You don't think that I've been waiting for this a long time too. I've always imagined you'd be but out of all the possibilities Snow White and Prince Charming were not one of them. Not even two moms was ever in the cards. And I know how hard you've tried to help me but I just need a little time that's all." said Emma

Suddenly, a mob roars ahead of them

"Snow." said Charming

Jimminey runs towards them " You have to come with me. Dr. Whale got everyone in a frenzy they are going to Regina's they are going to kill her." said Jimminey

"Let's watch." said Grumpy

"No, no matter what she's done we can't stoop to her level." said Jimminey

"And besides, she's family no matter how much I'd hate to admit that and we don't kill family." said Anna Sophia

"Please, she's still my mom." said Henry

"Ok, let's go." said Charming

When the Charmings and their friends arrive at Regina's Whale is holding her to a pole.

"Let her go! Let her go!" yells Emma rushing forward

"You heard the sheriff, back off!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Whale ignoring Anna Sophia

"Because I'm still the sheriff." said Emma

"And she saved you all of you." said Charming

"And no matter what Regina did it does not justify this." said Mary Margret

" Because we are civilized people not barbarians! " added Anna Sophia

"We are not murderers here." said Emma

"We are not from this world." said Whale

"Well, you're in it now." said Emma

"Ok, we're done." said Charming and Anna Sophia stepping up

"Back off you're not my prince and you aren't my princess. " said Whale

"Who are you?" asked Charming

"That's my business." said Whale

"Well, my business is to make sure this town doesn't go to hell. Now we have a lot to figure out." said Charming

"And this isn't the way to do it!" said Anna Sophia " And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked away for her safety and most importantly ours." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together.

David and Anna Sophia lock her in the jail "If the curse is broken then why didn't we go back?" asked Charming

"Because there is nothing to go back to." said Regina "That land is gone."

"That is bullshit. You are lying. I know you are. " said Anna Sophia

"You can't prove that." said Regina

"Like hell I can't." said Anna Sophia

"Let me know when are ready to try and prove it because I'd like to be there when you see I'm right." said Regina

"Let's go see Gold." said Mary Margret

Emma gives Henry to Red while the Charmings go to deal with Gold as they walk Charming whispers "Don't push it."

"We need to talk to you!" Anna Sophia and Mary Margret say together

"I… I don't want to talk." said Emma

"I do." said Anna Sophia

"So do I." said Mary Margret

"Gold can wait. Mary Margret and I can't." said Anna Sophia "You're our daughter and we want to talk to you."

"I know that we have talked." said Mary Margret "About one night stands and the like. "

"One night stands?" questioned Charming

"Whale." said MM

"Whale?" yelled Charming

"We were cursed." pointed out MM

"That does not excuse your taste in men." said AS

"What about you and that cheshire cat guy?" asked MM

"I ran to David before anything really happened there." said AS

"Anyway… the point is we did not know we were mother and daughter and now we do so please let's talk." said MM

"I knew and I still want to talk with you." said AS

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" asked Emma

"We are all finally together and I can't help thinking that you aren't happy about it." said MM

"You are definitely not happy about this." said AS

"For 28 years all I knew was that my parents sent me away." said Emma

"And we're sorry but we did that to give you your best chance." said MM and AS

"You did that to save everyone because it's who you are princes, princesses, and that's great and wonderful but it doesn't change the fact that for my entire life I've been alone." said Emma

" But if we hadn't sent you away you would have been cursed too." said Anna Sophia

"But we would have been together." said Emma

"Touche, but we didn't have a lot of options everything happened so quickly. Originally I was supposed to come with you but you came early and we had no other choice we had to let you go." said Anna Sophia

"You had a choice. You just made the wrong one." said Emma "I mean which curse it worse? Let's just go find Gold."

Emma walks away.

MM and AS stand there in shock as Charming takes each of their hands. "One day she'll understand." Charming whispered

MM and AS just shake their heads.

They enter Gold's shop as he is pouring tea.

"What can I do for you?" asked Gold

"What you can do is tell us what you did." said Emma

"Sorry, you'll have to be more specific." said Gold

"You know damn well what you did." said David

"Now tell us what you did or I'll take an arrow and shove it where the sun don't shine." said Anna Sophia

" Do that and I'll be forced to retaliate in my own special way, Anna Sophia. Now what specifically, are we talking about." said Gold

"You sent Emma on a quest, you took your potion from her…" said MM

"You did God knows what to this town." said David

" You put my life in danger!" said Anna Sophia

"And most importantly you put Henry's life in danger!" said Emma

" That is quite the list of grievances now isn't it?" said Gold

"Maybe I don't need answers maybe I just need to punch you in the face." said Emma

"If she doesn't I will, Gold! Because while you had Emma Pussyfooting around up here in the Neitherworld of the sleeping curse Henry and I were killed by Medusa!" yelled Anna Sophia

Gold laughs "O, really, dearie. Miss Swan. Miss Blanchard let me answer your questions with some of my own. Is your boy alive?" asked Gold

"Yea." said Emma

"But as I said he was turned to stone in the neither world we ended up in and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sent emma on a trumped up mission!" yelled Anna Sophia

"I did not put you under the spelling curse, Miss Blanchard. You put yourself under. Medusa came from your fears I had nothing to do with her." said Gold "Now, is the curse broken?"

"Yes." said Emma

"And how long have you been looking for your parents? It seems you found them and you have an extra mother so you and your boy have something else that can connect you and bring you closer together. So instead of punching me in the face you should thank me." said Gold

"What was that purple haze?" asked David

"You know magic." said Gold doing his magic gesture

"Why?" asked MM and AS together

"Not telling." said Gold

"Well, why did you want to split up Mary Margret and I again." said Anna Sophia

"Miss Blanchard, I have no desire to have two Snow Whites in the world. In fact, I wouldn't give a damn if there were one, two, or a whole population of Snow Whites." said Gold

Suddenly, everything shakes.

"What the hell was that?" asked Emma

AS, MM, and David run to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Anna Sophia

"That is my gift to you. That is going to take care of Regina." said Gold

"Just what we need another reason to save Regina." said Anna Sophia

"Come on, Emma. We got to take care of this." said David

"We aren't done." said Emma

"I know." said Gold "You still owe me a favor."

"After this crap it will be a cold day in hell when my daughter does you any favors!" hissed Anna Sophia

"You are interfering in my business again, Miss Blanchard." said Gold "I think you would have learned after last time."

" When your business concerns my family it becomes my business." said Anna Sophia

"Be that as it may my deal with Miss Swan is between Miss Swan and me so if you know what's good for you I suggest you stay out of it." said Gold

"Anna Sophia, we don't have time for this." said David "Let's go."

The Charmings leave the shop. They enter the shop as the wraith is sucking Regina's soul. "hey!" yells David throwing a chair at it. The wraith knocks him out of the way and starts to knock everyone and everything around. It then goes back to sucking Regina's soul. Anna Sophia takes a lighter and Mary Margret takes an aerosol can. " Over here!" they yelled together and Anna Sophia lights the lighter as Mary Margret sprays the aerosol causing the wraith to go out the window.

"What was that thing?" asked Emma

"A wraith… a soul sucker." said Regina

"Did we…" asked AS and MM together

"Kill it? No. It's regenerating it will be back. It doesn't stop until it devours it's prey. Me." said Regina

"How do we kill it?" asked Emma

"You can't. You can't kill something that is already dead." said Regina

"Then we have a problem." said Emma

"No we don't. " said Charming "Regina does."

"What?" ask Emma

"David?" questions MM

"No, I agree with David. If we let it take Regina it won't be a problem anymore. Regina got herself in this mess she can get herself out. " said Anna Sophia

" Come on. Let's get out of here." said David

"O, that's a great example that you two setting for your daughter here!" yelled Regina

"You don't have the right to judge the decisions my wife and I make!" responded David

"Let me ask you where do you think that thing came from? Gold." said Regina

"I made a promise to Henry. She isn't dying." said Emma

"I forgot about Henry. I guess it's true if we let Regina die he'd never speak to us again." said Anna Sophia

"And we wouldn't be able to live with blood on our hands." said MM

"Fine." said Anna Sophia "If it can't be killed what do you suggest?"

"Send it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone." said Regina

At Regina's place. As Emma and Regina were talking Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and David come into the room with brooms. "Torches for when it comes back. It may be old fashioned but so am I."

"So how does it work?" asked Anna Sophia

They enter the main office.

"So, we use the hat to banish it to our land." said Regina

"But I thought our land was gone." said Mary Margret

"It is but sending it to a place that no longer exists. That's banishing it to oblivion." said Regina

The lights flicker as the wraith approaches. The others light the torches and hold them in ready. David uses his torch to hold off the wraith while the others use alcohol to set the banister on fire. Regina struggles to get the hat to work."Now would be the time" said David. "Regina!" Emma pushes Regina out of the way as the wraith gets sucked into the hat but it grabs onto to Emma dragging her in. "I'm not losing her again!" MM and AS say together grabbing hands and jumping into the hat.

Sometime later Mary Margret, Emma, and Anna Sophia are roughly woken up by Mulan. "Get up!All of you get up and don't make any suddenly movements!"

They all get up as Mulan points her sword at them. Anna Sophia kicks the sword out of Mulan's hand. "Run!" she yells to the others as the run Mulan takes out knunchucks and hits Anna Sophia in the back of the head causing Anna Sophia to black out. Anna Sophia finds herself back in the room with the burning curtains. She sees a different door from the last time she was there and tried to open it but couldn't quite get it so she kicked it open. Suddenly, she finds herself facing David at the apartment. "David!" she hugged him

"Anna Sophia, where are Emma and Mary Margret?" asked David

" I'm not sure we ended up in an unknown land and some warrior princess tried to take us captive. I think they got away but I was knocked out so I can't be certain. Where are you going?" asked Anna Sophia

"I was going to get Regina to tell me about this hat." said David

"We don't need Regina for that. I think I know who that hat belongs to. Come on, let's go to Jefferson's place." said Anna Sophia.

"Who's Jefferson?" asked David

"This lunatic that Mary Margret, Emma, and I were kidnapped by during the curse. He wanted Emma to make a magic hat so he could get back to our land." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia and David drive to Jefferson's place. Anna Sophia knocks and knocks over and over again but gets no answer "JEFFERSON! JEFFERSON! JEFFERSON OPEN UP WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU! JEFFERSON!… Regina may know where he is."

David and Anna Sophia knock on Regina's door. "What is this?"

"I'm surprised you don't have armed guards surrounding my house." said Regina

"We don't need them there is a line a mile long for your head." said Anna Sophia

"I'd like to see someone try that." said Regina

"Go ahead but that wall paper trick was an anomaly you are having trouble with magic. If you weren't this town would be ash by now." said David

"Wallpaper trick? You tried to kill my husband with wallpaper?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes, she did but luckily Henry walked in." said David

"OoO, guess Henry saw your true colors." said Anna Sophia

"Now, what is this?" asked David

"It's the hat that took your loved ones away. " said Regina"Though, I see one of them came back."

" Regina we know it belongs to Jefferson. Where is he?" asked Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about but maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of my son." said Regina

"O, because you took such good care of him" said David and Anna Sophia together

"I am not going to take child care lectures from two people who put their daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine!" yelled Regina

"At least we didn't make our child feel like he was crazy by putting him in therapy three times a week!" Anna Sophia pointed out

"Listen, I need my family there has to be a way to follow them. They are obviously somewhere or Anna Sophia wouldn't have gotten back. So if you have even the tiniest bit of a heart still left you will help me get them back but if there isn't then you'll face the consequences." said Charming

" No, without being certain of exactly where they are magic would be useless, by the way threatening me is a bad idea because I may not have my son or magic but when I get one I get the other and you don't want to be around when that happens." said Regina

"If you need magic to keep your son you don't have him. " said Charming as he and Anna Sophia leave.

Later, in front of city hall. The town is trying to find loved ones and help with various issues that have arisen. "Blue, could there be a tree like the one we sent Emma through on this side?" asked Charming

"There could be but without fairy dust to guide us it's hopeless." said Blue

"There has to be another way. Grandma, how did you get back here?" asked Henry

" I was knocked out and ended up in the burning red room. There was another door different from the last one and I kicked it open and ended up home. But that wouldn't help both of them because Emma has never been under the sleeping curse. " said Anna Sophia

"We'll think of something. Things always get worse before they get better in the stories." said Henry

"That's true we have gotten into some horrible situations." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly Grumpy comes in yelling "Terrible news! Terrible news! We were at the town line and Sneezy crossed over. He can't remember who he is. If anyone crosses our cursed selves because our only selves." said Leroy

"And things just got worse." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly everyone starts to jump all over Anna Sophia and Charming. "Everyone, meet up here in 2 hours and I'll tell you my plan to fix everything." said Charming

Everyone disperses.

"What's the plan?" asked Ruby

"I don't know but I got 2 hours to figure it out." said Charming

" Charming, I got a hunch I have to follow up on. I'll talk to you later." said Anna Sophia going in the direction of Gold's shop.

Anna Sophia enters Gold's shop. "Gold, where is Cora's spell book?"

"Cora's spell book?" asked Gold

"Don't play dumb, Gold. I know you have it. I want to buy it from you." said Anna Sophia

"Decided to drabble in magic, Dearie?" asked Gold

"No, but I have a feeling Regina will but if I have the book she won't be able to use it to boost her magic. What do you want for it?" asked Anna Sophia

"How about that lovely bracelet you are wearing." said Gold

"Deal." Anna Sophia gives him the bracelet and he hands over the book.

Anna Sophia exits the shop.

A little while later, Regina enters the shop.

"I need the book. I need to get my son back." said Regina

"What book? O, it's come to that. You need your mommy's help." said Gold

"Give me the book." said Regina

" Are you sure you need the smell of the written word? Perhaps if you relaxed it would happen naturally." said Gold

"I don't have time. I just need a short cut back." said Regina

"Well, I don't either. Anyway, I don't have the book anymore." said Gold "I just sold it."

"Sold it? To who?" asked Regina

"Actually, she's a friend of yours ,dearie. A friend who you sent away with her daughter." said Gold

"Snow White… Snow White has the book?" asked Regina

"And it's the aggressive part of her so I have a feeling she won't give it up so easily." said Gold

"Life was so much easier with one Snow White but I have ways to make her give it up." said Regina

"Good luck." said Gold as Regina exits the shop.

Anna Sophia goes back to the apartment to hide the book when Regina come up behind her. "Hello, Snow White." said Regina

"Regina, if you're here for the book then goodbye." said Anna Sophia

"Then I suppose it's good night."said Regina

"Good night?" asked Anna Sophia confused. Regina throws poppy dust in her eyes knocking her out. She then takes the book and leaves.

A couple of hours later Anna Sophia wakes up and looks at her watch she rushes to town hall where everyone is waiting for Charming. "Ruby, is Charming not here yet?" asked Anna Sophia

"No, he isn' you have a plan?" asked Ruby

"Sorry been preoccupied with something."said Anna Sophia she sees Granny with a cross bow and takes out hers

"Do you two really need those?" asked Ruby

"A lawless town damn right we need them." said Granny

"What she said." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia and Ruby go towards Henry "Any luck?"

"He won't pick up." said Henry

"Keep trying." they say together.

"Everyone, Everyone. I know you were excepting Charming to tell you a big plan. He is running late but he will be here. I promise! Everyone just keep calm everything is under control." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly the doors of town hall burst open and Regina walks in "My what a nice turn out. No need to fuss it's just little old me. " she said as she walks.

"Get out of here you stone hearted, magic wielding bitch!" yelled Anna Sophia "You are not getting what you came for so go home."

"That was such a nice greeting, Anna Sophia but I'm afraid that I am getting what I came for and I'm not leaving til I do." said Regina

" Think about what you're doing." said Jimminey

Regina calls him bug and uses her magic to throw him then does the same when Grumpy tries to come forward. Granny and Anna Sophia try to shoot arrows at her but she catches them and sets them on fire sending the fire flying across the room. "Regina, you can't do this! I won't let you!" said Anna Sophia getting ready to shoot another arrow "You really think I'm afraid of you, Snow. You act tough but inside you are just a little mouse. Perhaps your appearance should show that more clearly. "Regina throws magic at Anna Sophia and changes her into a white mouse.

"Snow?" said Ruby as she picks Snow off the ground "Why did you do this? What do you want?"

"No, it's me." said Henry "She wants right, I'll come with you just leave everyone alone and please change Anna Sophia back."

"That's my boy." said Regina who then changes Anna Sophia back "Let's go home."

Anna Sophia gets up "No! Henry, you can't go with her." said Anna Sophia

"I have to." said Henry.

Regina and Henry walk out.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ruby

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm rescuing Henry. Red, go find Charming tell him to meet me at Regina's I may need back up." said Anna Sophia

Red leaves town hall.

Anna Sophia goes home goes to her linen closet and starts to take out bed sheets. She tries them together and puts a hook on the end. Then she gets in her car and drives a few blocks away from Regina's. She goes to Henry's bedroom window and Henry appears at the window. She takes out a rope made of bed sheets with a hook attached "Henry, catch!" Anna Sophia says as she throws the bed sheet rope up. Henry catches it and then clips it to the radiator. "OK, now nice and slow just like in the cave with Medusa." said Anna Sophia and Henry gets on the rope and starts climbing down. She barely makes it out the window when suddenly giant tree limbs start to wrap around him. "A barrier spell? Damn her!"

Henry struggles as the branches wrap around him. "Honey, don't struggle you'll get a splitter."

" How could you pull the same crap your mother pulled on you, Regina!" yelled Anna Sophia

"As I have told you before, Miss Blanchard how I raise my son is none of your concern."said Regina

"It most definitely is he is my grandson."said Anna Sophia

"You are a glitch. "said Regina "And when I told you to go away and never come back during the curse I meant it so go away and never come back."

"I am not leaving without Henry." said Anna Sophia who takes out her bow and arrow and points it at Regina

"This again you know I'll just set your arrow on fire." said Regina "So, why don't we stop playing around." Regina starts a fire ball and throws it at Anna Sophia who leaps out of the way.

"NO!" yelled Henry "Please! Grandma, please just go home. I'll be ok."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not letting Regina win." said Anna Sophia

"Yes you are." said Regina. She throws magic at Anna Sophia and she disappears.

Anna Sophia ends up back at the apartment. Anna Sophia quickly gets on her computer and goes on Skype. Not too much later, Henry is on his computer with her.

" I'm sorry, Henry. I tried to stop Regina by getting hold on her mother's spell book before she did. Unfortunately, she used poppies and stole it back from me." said Anna Sophia "I'll figure out a way to get you out of this though."

"I know you will. You and Gramps are heroes. " said Henry "It's just… I've read about the evil queen and read about her but I never saw her do anything truly evil until she tried to kill Gramps. I hate her and I want to go home."

"And I'll figure out a way to get you home. I promise." said Anna Sophia "You just have to hang in there. Don't lose faith, Henry. You may feel alone right now but you're not. I'm here." said Anna Sophia

Regina enters, "Henry, I think she should talk."

"Fine." said Henry

Regina goes to sit on Henry's bed and Henry goes over and sits down.

"I know this seems harsh, honey but it's for your own good. There are dangerous people out there who want to take you away." said Regina

"Those people are my friends and family and they are only dangerous to you." said Henry

" So,How long am I in prison til I grow up?"

"I rescued you because I love you."said Regina

"I'm in prison because you love me? That's not fair." said Henry

"Where I was from was very unfair. This land is the fairest of them all." said Regina

" Regina, the only person that made that world unfair was your mother when she killed your true love." said Anna Sophia

Regina turns towards the screen " No, you did you told her about him! When I told you not to!"

"I was young and stupid. You can't keep holding this against me!" said Anna Sophia

"Yes, I can because you keep taking the things I love away from me which is very unfair. You ruined my life." said Regina

Henry turns to Regina, " You are just unfair as anyone. You ruined lives. You sent away Mary Margret, Emma, and Anna Sophia."

"That was an accident." said Regina "And Anna Sophia came back."

"You changed Anna Sophia into a mouse was that an accident too?" asked Henry

"She's trying to take you away from me." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia is my grandmother she has every right to have me in her life." said Henry

"Thank you, Henry but I can speak for myself." said Anna Sophia "Regina, the person who hurt more than anyone is the little boy in the room with you! You hurt him more than anyone else."

"That's not true." said Regina

"Yes it is. the way you treated me was not an accident you made me feel like I was losing my mind. You made it so no one believed me or even stood behind me in my belief except Anna Sophia. She's the only one you couldn't get to but you had me questioning everything and sent me to therapy for no reason." added Henry

"All of that will change." said Regina

"Those are just words, Regina. He wants actions." said Anna Sophia

"Then that's what he'll get." said Regina "Honey, I can teach you all the secrets you can live in a house with magic and have friends come over any time you want."

"No one will want to come over they're all afraid of you." said Henry

"You'll make them not be afraid!" said Regina

"That will require all the magic in the universe, Regina." said Anna Sophia

"You can make them love you." said Regina

"I don't want that. I don't want to force people to like me. I don't want to be you." said Henry leaving the room.

"Regina, You know better than anyone that magic is not love. Forcing him to stay here does not prove that you love him. If you love Henry you will take him back to David and me. You know that letting him go home with us is the only right way." said Anna Sophia

"I've become my mother." said Regina

"Yes you have but unlike your mother you can go back to being you. If you want Henry in your life you will try to change." said Anna Sophia

"What if he still doesn't want me in his life." said Regina

"You prove yourself to him and he will love you. Deep down he still needs you as his mom." said Anna Sophia

Regina nods and turns off the computer screen. About an hour later, Regina is down stairs thinking when David and Anna Sophia enter.

"We want to see him!" demanded David holding out his sword and Anna Sophia pointing her arrow at Regina just in case

"Henry, come down here." said Regina"You won't be using those."

Anna Sophia puts her bow down.

"I can fight whatever you conjure." said David putting the sword at Regina's throat.

"She means you won't need it. " said Anna Sophia "You're making the right decision, Regina."

Henry comes down. "Henry, you are going home with David and Anna Sophia. I'm sorry, I don't want to force you to be here or use magic. I want you to be here because you want to." said Regina

Henry goes up to get his things.

The Charmings leave. Suddenly, Anna Sophia gets dizzy and collapses on the side walk. She wakes up and notices that she is in some sort of prison with her sister and daughter, "I just had some nightmare." then she looks and sees the Cora is in the cell with them "And it appears I've woken up into another one."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Snow, you're awake I'm so relieved." said Cora pretending to be nice to both of them

"You can take your niceties and you can shove them!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Anna, don't even bother you know she isn't worth it." said Mary Margret

"She helped revive you two while you were out." said Emma

" Trust me, however bad you think Regina is this woman is far worse." said Mary Margret

" Believe me whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help." said Cora

"I have a hard time believing you Cora considering that Regina showed me the stable boy's grave and she put me under a spelling curse because of what you did. So, I think you'll help us off a cliff." said Anna Sophia

"Let's hear her out." said Emma

"No! Emma that is horrible idea. You don't know Cora the way we do. Regina is the way she is because of this woman which means I was split because of this woman and we're all in this mess because of this woman!" yelled Anna Sophia

"In case you didn't notice we're at the bottom of a hole and Henry is back in Story brooke with Regina and we don't have a lot of options." said Emma

"I know I was just there and Regina tried to take him captive but she'll behave now. I'm sure of it. I saw a Regina I haven't seen in a long time when I left one who wants to change back to who she was." said Anna Sophia "So, we have no more problems with Regina our problems are now here."

"Who's Henry?" asked Cora

"He's my son I kind of share him with Regina." said Emma

"Don't talk to her!" yelled Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together.

"She can talk to me after all I'm only trying to help and considering that you are now two people dear Snow you need all the help you can get." said Cora

"And we blame you for that. You killed the stable boy. You forced Regina to resent me. You did that! And we've been coped with it without you so far so we can get ourselves out of this without you. " yelled Anna Sophia

A rope comes down as the guard tells them to be quiet and that their leader wants to see them.

"Why can't you just listen to us." said Mary Margret

"She didn't listen to us during the curse what would make now any different?" asked Anna Sophia

"I was just trying to find a way to get us home." said Emma

"Cora is not that way." said Anna Sophia

"I could have handled her." said Emma

"Cora?!" Anna Sophia and Mary Margret looked at each other

"Don't be so sure. We've lived here Emma you don't know this world and it's dangers." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"You are doing that thing when you talk in unison again." said Emma

"This is not the time to point that out." said Anna Sophia"And maybe there is a reason for that."

"So, is that why you two came through the portal because you thought I was helpless here?" asked Emma

"No, I came here to be with you." said MM

"What about you?" asked Emma

"That's why I came too. I lost you once I was not losing you again." said AS

Suddenly, Lancelot came out of his cabin.

"LANCELOT!" yelled Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"Snow?" asked Lancelot

The three of them run and embrace each other. "There are two of you… that's unusual." said Lancelot

" Just a minor glitch in the curse nothing to worry about. You can just call me Anna Sophia so there is no confusion." said Anna Sophia

"If I had known that you were the prisoners that Mulan brought I would have never locked you away." said Lancelot

"Emma, come here… this is a very dear friend of ours Lancelot… Lancelot this is my daughter Emma." Anna Sophia said

"A pleasure to meet you Emma. Snow… Anna… You have a very lovely daughter. " said Lancelot

"It's nice to meet you too." said Emma

Later,

"Here, have some chimera! Unfortunately, all the hunting party could bring back." said Lancelot

"What happened? We were told all this was gone." said Mary Margret

"Obviously Regina lied to us I'm sure she knew about this." said Anna Sophia

"When the curse hit most things were ripped away but all of us in the section of the land remained untouched no one knows why but you are all more than welcome to stay here. It is very safe." said Lancelot

"Sorry, our family is back there we have to go get them."said Anna Sophia

"We need to find a portal. Do you know of any?" asked Mary Margret

"I think it's best if you stayed here. The land is much more dangerous than it used to be. The ogres are back." Said Lancelot.

"As in fe fi fo fum, ogres?" asked Emma in disbelief

"Those are giants." Said Anna Sophia "Ogres are much worse."

" Which is why you should stay here besides which there are no more portals left." said Lancelot

" We have a family in Storybrooke we have to get back to them and I think I know where we can get a portal." Said Anna Sophia

"Where?" asked Lancelot suddenly curious

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about my plans in the open not with Cora around." Said Anna Sophia

" Don't worry about her. The curse stripped her power." Said Lancelot

"Still it's Cora." Said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"If you must leave I insist you take my best warrior with you… MULAN. " said Lancelot

"Deal" said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

Thank you for always looking out for me." Said Mary Margret

"You are the greatest Lancelot. Thank you so much." added Anna Sophia

Mulan takes them over to the weapons. "Choose must be vigilant if we wish to survive."

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret grab swords and bows and arrows.

"I want my gun." said Emma

"Is it magic?" asked Mulan

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger." said Emma

"It's not magic and Emma that is a bad idea. The gun will do more harm than good. These aren't people skipping bail. These are dangerous blood thirsty ogres that we are up against." said Anna Sophia "Take a sword."

"I don't need a sword. I can handle this. Stop mothering me." said Emma

"Emma…" started MM

"I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry." said Emma

"Now all of you do exactly as I do and exactly as I say and you might survive." said Mulan

"Thanks but I fought a dragon last week." said Emma

"Have you seen an ogre legend has it that the last thing that you see is yourself dying in the reflection of their eyes when they kill her." said Mulan walking away.

"Don't let her rattle you."said Snow White

"We won't let anything happen. We just have to stick to the plan." said Anna Sophia

"What plan the two of you have the same brain but I didn't come from you… details." said Emma

"The wardrobe." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret

"The one that sent baby me to Maine?" asked Emma

"That's the one." said Anna Sophia "We're going home."

A few hours later they get to a clearing, "We can make camp here for the night." said Mulan "We just have to find wood and water."

"Should we make a fire with ogres around?" asked Emma

"Ogres hunt by sound alone." said Anna Sophia

"Because everyone knows that about ogres." said Emma

"Listen, I know you're out of your element but why don't you stay here while we get wood and water. We promise it's the safest place." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia, Mary Margret, and Mulan walk off leaving Emma alone.

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret are gathering wood. "Maybe one of us should have stayed behind with Emma." said Mary Margret

"She's a big girl and that field is the safest place for her besides she needs to learn to survive here if we ever come back to stay." said Anna Sophia

As she gathers sticks. Aurora comes up behind Mary Margret and Anna Sophia and puts a sword to her throats "You killed my Phillip you are the reason he is dead!"

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret take Aurora and flip her onto the ground and then Anna Sophia pins her down.

" You think we don't understand losing a loved one. We've lost more loved ones then we'd care to count and we are currently separated from our family but this isn't going to solve anything!What happened to Phillip was not our fault so you better figure out a better way to channel your anger ,princess!" said Anna Sophia "And if you ever try to do that to me or my sister ever again… o, any member of my family you will be with Phillip surprisingly soon!"

"Don't talk to her that way." said Mulan pulling Anna Sophia off Aurora

"She tried to kill us." said MM

"I will deal with her." said Mulan

Emma shoots her gun.

"What are you doing?" asked MM and AS in fear

"Trying to protect you." said Emma

"You have no idea what you just did." said MM

"RUN!" yelled AS as the foot steps came.

As they run Emma trips and the ogre comes towards her "Stay away from my daughter" Snow says and arrows end up in each eye.

"How did you know you could hit that?" asked Emma

"We didn't but I got out of an elevator shaft I figured this wasn't too different." said Anna Sophia

"Next time listen to us." said Mary Margret " That type of thing won't work here."

After many hours they finally get to the top of a ridge overlooking the castle. "There it is. Home." said Anna Sophia

They walk into the castle and into the nursery. "I never thought I'd see this place again." said Mary Margret

"I had dreams about it when I was helping Henry with operation Cobra." said Anna Sophia "But I never thought I'd be here again."

" This was her nursery…" said Mary Margret

"I lived here?" asked Emma

"Never even got to spend a night." said Anna Sophia "This is the life Mary Margret and I wanted you to have. "

"We were going to teach you how to walk, talk, and dress for your first ball but we never got to do it. We never got to be a family. The only family we had was… well, each other." said Mary Margret

"We have a family in Story brooke that we need to get back to." said Emma "so how do we get this to work." she indicated the wardrobe

"We got to get it back to the island." said Mary Margret

"How are we supposed to carry this thing?" asked Emma

"With the help of an old friend." said Lancelot

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" asked Mary Margret

"Heard about the ogre attack. Thought I come check on you. We'll make camp and then head out in the morning. I'm sure we can get this recharged." said Lancelot

"You seem very interested in the wardrobe." said Anna Sophia

" I just want you to get home to your husband and your grandson Henry." said Lancelot.

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret take out swords and point them at Lancelot. "Where is he? What the hell did you do to Lancelot!"

"What are you doing?" asked Emma

"This is not Lancelot." said Anna Sophia

"Then who is it?" asked Emma

"Cora." said Anna Sophia

Cora changes back into herself "What a clever girl. As for Lancelot I killed him a long time ago."

" And have been posing as him ever since!" said Anna Sophia

"Well every kingdom needs a hero." said Cora

Anna Sophia throws her sword at Cora who sends it back towards her. She jumps out of the way. then Cora pins MM and AS to the wall. "Thank you Snow. Both of you. I've been looking for a way over for so long. I never thought the person to help me would be you." said Cora

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mary Margret

"I want to see my daughter." said Cora "And I'd love to meet my grandson Henry."

"Your daughter has decided to change her life around you there will not help things! As for Henry you better not even think of touching him or I'll…" started Anna Sophia

"Or you'll what? Can't do much from here I'm afraid." said Cora

" You will get nowhere near him!" yelled Emma setting the wardrobe on fire

"NO!" yelled Cora losing concentration. she takes the fire and tries to throw it at the girls but Mulan blocks it.

"We are not done!" yelled Cora

"O, I think we are." said Anna Sophia

Cora disappears.

" I can't believe Lancelot is gone. He was the most noble knight I knew." said Mary Margret

" How could we be so blind." said Mulan

"The shapeshifting threw everyone." said Anna Sophia

"What do we tell the others?" asked Aurora

"The Truth he died an honorable death at the hands of a villain. " said Anna Sophia

"We need an army to go up against her and save this kingdom." said Mulan

"And who will lead it… you?" asked Aurora

"No, them!" said Mulan indicating Mary Margret and Anna Sophia

" Thank you. But we still need a way to get home." said Mary Margret

"We'll help you." said Mulan

Mulan and Aurora leave.

"I'm sorry about the wardrobe." said Emma

"You had to put Henry first." said Mary Margret

"I was mad at both of you for so long, how could you just let me go, but seeing all this…" said Emma

"We understand." said Anna Sophia"And get used to it because we'll always be there for you."

They leave the castle together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, Mulan, Aurora, and Emma were walking back into the safe haven when Mulan suddenly stops everyone. "Wait, something isn't right. We always have sentries up on the tower. She pointed indicating the tower was empty. They slowly walked into the place and saw the massacre. "This is quite the massacre." said Anna Sophia as they waked through the corpses.

" We have always been safe here! How could the ogres have gotten in." said Mulan

"This wasn't ogres." said Anna Sophia

"What?" asked Mulan confused

"This wasn't ogres." Mary Margret said in response

"Then what killed them?" asked Aurora

"Not what… who." said Anna Sophia "And that who was Cora look at them all their hearts have been ripped from their bodies. We've got to go after her! We've got to stop her!" said Anna Sophia

"She already killed everyone." said Mulan

"Then we've got to stop her before she hurts anyone else." said Emma

Suddenly they hear yelling and pick up a pole that had fallen over. Underneath was a ruggid looking man. "Who are you?" Anna Sophia asked helping him up and particularly dragging him over to a near by table. "How are you still the only one alive?"

" The name is Jones. Killian Jones. I worked here as a blacksmith. She came and started to bring her vengeance down on everyone. I hid underneath the bodies of those she had already killed." said Hook

"I'm going to let you in a on secret. I'm pretty good at telling when people are lying to me." said Emma

"I'm telling you the truth." said Hook

Anna Sophia grabs him "You better be because if you're not Cora won't be your worst problem. We will."

"I am telling you the god honest truth, milady." said Hook "Listen, I know a place where we could be safe from her. I can take you there."

Emma and Anna Sophia both put knives to his throat. " You aren't taking us anywhere until you tell us the truth." said Emma

"I am telling you the truth." said Hook

"Fine have it your way." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia forces him to stand up and leads the others out of the safe haven. After walking back towards the forest they find a tree and go about tying Hook to it. "Now, if you won't talk to us perhaps you'll talk to the ogres." said Anna Sophia who then whistles. "Better hurry, they're coming." said Anna Sophia

"You are cruel, inhuman people!" yelled Hook

"Just tell us the truth!" yelled Anna Sophia "Who are you?"

"Name is Killian Jones. But most people know me as Hook." said Hook

Mary Margret opens the shachel and takes out a hook.

"Captain Hook?" Emma asked

"You've heard of me." said Hook

"Where we're from everyone's heard of you and your rivalry with the kind but impishly mischievous young boy Peter Pan." said Anna Sophia

"You act like Pan was an innocent child who just plays childish games. If that's what you believe it is far from the truth. He is a demon! I have not met anyone worse not even Cora is worse." said Hook

"I have a difficult time believing that. But you admit that you are working for Cora. Why the deception?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes, I'm working for Cora. She wanted me to gain your trust so I could find out all I could about this Story brooke. She didn't want any surprises there." said Hook

"Story brooke? but she can't get there the wardrobe was destroyed." said Mary Margret

"She collected the enchanted ashes and plans on opening up a portal." said Hook "But, if you spare my life I will help you get the enchanted compass that will guide you back to Story brooke before she can get it." said Hook

"So, Cora would be lost and we'd be on our way home." said Emma

"How do we know this isn't enough trick?" asked Anna Sophia

" My loyalty is to whoever can get me to Story brooke first." said Hook "And you seem like safer company."

"If you deceive us again you will see that we are not so safe." said Anna Sophia untying him. They all run towards the direction of the location of the enchanted compass.

Anna Sophia, Mary Margret and Emma taking up the rear. "You don't really trust him." said Mary Margret

"Not as far as I can throw him." said Emma

"But if he doesn't know that we can stay a step ahead of him." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly they stop when they see a giant beanstalk. "Is that…?" started Anna Sophia

"Yes, the legendary beanstalk." said Hook

"The one Jack the giant slayer died on?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes, that's the one." said Hook

" Jack? As in the Jack?" asked Emma "The one who sold a cow for some magic beans and they grew into a beanstalk and there was a giant at the top and he stole a golden egg and possibly a harp? That Jack?" said Emma

" Sounds like a cute story but the truth is not as pretty. Giants grew the beans but rather than use them for good they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack and his men started a terrible war killing all but one of the evil giants and unfortunately that one still all of the beans were destroyed. But up there is where our compass is. However, the beanstalk has been enchanted to repel intruders. But Cora enchanted these cuffs to deflect the magic. Now, Cora was supposed to join me on this journey so I only have one pair of cuffs left. Now, feel free to really get into the fighting don't hold back on my account." said Hook

They all start to argue. "It has to be me." said Emma

"I'll go with her." said Anna Sophia

"I can do it on my own." said Emma

"This is about us getting back to our loved ones. I am not letting you do that on your own." said Anna Sophia

"Fine." said Emma

"Of course if I'm tied up we can't go anywhere." said Hook

Anna Sophia steps up and unties him.

"Thank you, Milady." He winks and kisses her. She punches him in the face.

"Just because I'm a princess don't think that means I can't and won't kick your ass." said Anna Sophia

He then hands a cuff to Anna Sophia "Just so you know it may be a gamble with just one cuff each."

"It's a gamble we're willing to take. " said Anna Sophia as she put the cuff on.

He then handed Emma a cuff and she did the same.

"Mulan, do you have anything to help defeat a giant?" asked Emma

Mulan takes out a bag "It's a dust made from poppies." said Mulan

"Your blade how strong is it?" asked Emma

"Strongest in all the realms." said Mulan

"Give us 10 hours if we aren't back by then cut down the bean stalk and keep going." said Emma

"Snow won't like that." said Mulan

"That is why we are asking you. " said Anna Sophia "We have a husband and a grandson at home at least one of us needs to get back to them."

"If we don't get back you get my sister home." She added

Mulan nods and hands them the powder and walks away.

"Ladies, we are slaves to time here. so tick tock." said Hook

Emma then gives Hook his hook start to climb the bean stalk. About half way up they stop. "We'll be ok." said Anna Sophia

"First bean stalk? You never forget your first. You know, Miss Swan most men would find your silence as off putting but I love the challenge." said Hook

"I'm concentrating." said Emma

"And stop hitting on my daughter or this will be the last beanstalk you ever climb. By the way this bad boy thing you've got going is a real turn off." said Anna Sophia

"I don't think she's concentrating at all. I believe you're scared. Both of you are." said Hook

"How did you get to that conclusion?" asked Anna Sophia

"I have very keen perspection." said Hook "Emma here is afraid to open up and to trust people." said Hook

"I'm sure a lot of people don't trust you." said Emma and Anna Sophia together

"Yes the pirate thing… well you two don't need to share you're rather open books really. Emma, you came up because you were the most motivated. You have to get back home to your son and you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned. You've always had a hard time trusting people due to the fact that most of your life you've felt alone. And Anna Sophia you act tough to mask a vulnerability. You've made quite a few mistakes in your life including letting your daughter go and you coming up here is an attempt to spend time with her and be together even if it's only for your last moments." said Hook

"That's called eavesdropping." said Anna Sophia

"Actually, I see a look in both your eyes that I saw in the eyes of all the boys in Neverland in the long time I spent there. A lost longing look." said Hook

They finally reach the top of the beanstalk. They jump onto the stone floor outside the giant's castle. Emma trips when the jump and gets cut. Hook grabs her hand and pours rum on it then he bandages her hand.

"All right, here's the plan we wait for the giant to fall asleep and then sneak in and steal the compass and then run like hell." said Hook

"Exactly, when do you think giants fall asleep? You said so yourself that we don't have that kind of time." said Anna Sophia

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Hook

"The sleeping powder that Mulan gave us . It will knock him out." said Emma

"That's riskier." said Hook

"Than waiting for a giant to sleep when we want him to?" asked Emma

"You two make a valid point." said Hook"You know ladies you'd make great pirates you're very fierce and candid."

"Not interested!" said Anna Sophia flat out.

Hook hands over the powder "Who's Milah?" asked Anna Sophia taking the bag from him.

"Someone from long ago." said Hook

"Rumplestilskine took more than your hand that's why you want to kill him." said Emma

"Yes." said Hook

"That sounds about right." said Anna Sophia "I'm sorry, Hook."

"Thank you." said Hook

Emma goes on top of a giant statue and Anna Sophia and Hook pick up giant bones and go over to a breast plate and start to bang on it. The giant yells and runs out of the castle.

"Hey! You big ugly git!" yelled Hook

"You want to kill a human?" asked Hook

"How about two?" asked Anna Sophia "We aren't afraid of you! Give us all you got big boy!"

They switch sides to distract him.

"Anna Sophia and I are the worst humans around so go ahead and kill us!" yelled Hook

Then they switch sides again and lead the giant over to Emma

The giant goes to grab them and Emma hits him in the face with the powder and knocks him out.

"Anna Sophia! Hook!" yelled Emma

"We're ok." said Anna Sophia

Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't mean to upset you ladies but we make a great team." said Hook

"Let's just do this." said Emma getting down from the statue. They walk inside the giant palace and into the treasure room. "The giants hoarded all the treasures in every room of this palace. Perhaps we could take some with us along with the compass." said Hook

"Is treasure all you pirates think about?" asked Anna Sophia

"What is wrong with wanting a little treasure, milady." said Hook

"I'm not against punching you in the face again now we came here for a reason. Let's get to it." said Anna Sophia

"Ladies, what's your rush?" asked Hook "Let's enjoy this while we can."

"How long do you think magic knock out powder lasts?" asked Emma

"I have no idea." said Hook

"That's our rush!" AS and Emma say together

"Right. Well, everything is right in front of us." said Hook

"God,how are we going to find anything in this mess?" asked Emma

"Just got to search." said Anna Sophia

As they walk they see a skeleton on the floor "Who is that?"

"That would be Jack." said Hook "Looks small I know but he was a force not to be reckoned with."

Hook is about to step back when Anna Sophia and Emma grab onto him.

"Well, Ladies it's about time." said Hook

"You were about to walk into a trip wire you idiot! And I told you to stop hitting on my daughter!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Well, next time ladies don't stand on ceremony." said Hook

"Let's just find the damn compass and get out of here." said Anna Sophia

"After you." they say to Hook

Hook walks over the wire "I hate this guy he reminds me of the Cheshire cat. If he makes another move on either one of us an arrow is going to make a new home in his goodie bags." said Anna Sophia walking over the wire followed by start to look through the treasure when the floor starts to shake. "You two keep looking I'll hold him off. O, and Emma if I don't make it take Mary Margret home." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia runs towards the on coming footsteps when the giant stomps in the roofs tumble onto Hook. "Hey you big ugly brute! Stay away from my daughter" Anna Sophia sets her quiver and shoots the giant and keeps shooting him until she find herself out of arrows. But that doesn't stop the giant who keeps coming. She then throws her sword at him. He stops for a moment and then takes the sword out of himself and throws it. He then picks up Anna Sophia and begins to crush her "Anna Sophia!" yells Emma. The giant picks Emma up in the other hand.

"No, we're not what you think. Really!" yelled Anna Sophia "Let's discuss this."

"Discuss this! You two are thieves, you poisoned me , shot me with arrows, and stabbed me so yea you are exactly what I think!" yelled the giant

"We need a compass. We're trying to save our family. Please, don't you have a family?" asked Anna Sophia

"No! You humans killed them all!" yelled the giant squeezing them harder. Anna Sophia and Emma bit and Anna Sophia bite him and he let's go of both of them as they fall to the ground. Emma and Anna Sophia run over to wear Jack's body was and takes her sword and cuts the rope trapping the giant. Anna Sophia notices a similar sword not too far away. "Nice security system you got here." said Anna Sophia as they both pointed swords at him

"These swords are dipped with some type of poison aren't they?" asked Emma

"Now listen, there is a compass we need it! So, either hand it over or we'll do things the hard way." said Anna Sophia

"You'll kill me either way. Go ahead. The other slaughtered us and stole all the beans anyway." said the giant

"We heard it the other way around." said Emma

"The victors are always the ones who tell the tale." said the giant

"Wait, if it was the other way around why is Jack's body here?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because I was defending myself. She and James came after me and my family after I trusted them. My brothers warned me about humans but I wouldn't listen. They were right! All you humans do is kill and steal!" said Anton

"She? Who is she?" asked Anna Sophia

"Jacqueline but most people know her as Jack she came with Prince James from the kingdom of King George." said the giant

"George?" asked Anna Sophia "I'm sorry that happened to you but we are not Jack and James. George is a cruel man and we are not those cruel people so please just help us." said Anna Sophia

The giant hands over the compass. "Are there any more of you?" asked Emma

"No. I'm alone." said the giant

As Emma and Anna Sophia walk away the giant gets up they hold up the swords to defend themselves when Anton removes a rock to reveal a giant mouse hole.

"Now both of you get out! Get out before I change my mind."

"But why?" asked Emma

"Because you could have killed me but you didn't. You both get this one favor now go." said The giant

"Actually you owe us two favors because we could have done it twice once with the knock out powder and once with the poison." said Anna Sophia

"What else do you want?" asked the giant

"There is this guy we're with we don't trust him and we need to get ahead of him in order to get home. Could you watch him for 10 hours or so?" asked Anna Sophia

"Fine." said Anton

Emma and Anna Sophia go to help Hook. "You two are brilliant. May I see it?" asked Hook

Emma shows it to him and puts it away as Anna Sophia clicks the chain onto him

"What are you doing?" asked Hook "Did I lie to either one of you? I risked my own safety to bring you both here. I got you the compass."

"We got the compass but we can't risk you following us. Sorry." said Anna Sophia

"So, you're going to let a blood thirsty giant kill me." asked Hook

"He's not a blood thirsty giant! He's a friend and he's just giving us a head start. You'll be fine." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia and Emma walk away together "Swan! Swan, you can't let your friend do this to me! Swan!"

"She's not my friend she's my mother and we can't risk being wrong about you… Sorry." said Emma

"Sorry! You're sorry! You can't just leave me here!" yelled Hook

They go to the beanstalk and jump as it falls over. Mary Margret took Emma and Anna Sophia over to the side "Did you two tell Mulan to cut down the beanstalk?"

"Yes." they said together

"We go home together all three of us! That is the plan!" yelled Mary Margret

"We're sorry, Mary. " said AS

"Where's Hook." asked Mulan

"A friend is watching him for us." said Emma"So we got 10 hours."

" Then what are we waiting for let's get that dust from Cora and go home." said Mary Margret


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So where to?" asked Mulan

" Lake Nostros." said Anna Sophia

Mary Margret gives her a peculiar look

"There is no more water there." said Mary Margret

" But it's waters bring back what once was and you know that Cora can be very resourceful especially when it comes to getting what she wants if she opens a portal we can use our own resourcefulness and get through it before she does." said Anna Sophia

"Then Lake Nostros it is." said group walks for what seems like hours and then stops in a wooded area. "We should set up camp here we can continue in the morning."

As Anna Sophia lays down and stares up at the full moon. She starts to worry about Ruby. Pictures of her and Peter's lifeless bloodied corpse run through her head as she slowly blacks out but then is suddenly laying on a stone floor. She looks around her and is in the burning red room that she had visited three times before. "Anna?" asked a voice from next to her. She looked over and saw Aurora standing there "Aurora? Let me guess you were a victim of the sleeping curse too?"

"Yes, I was. I keep having this same nightmare over and over." said Aurora

"This isn't a nightmare. It's real. I can't explain how it exists exactly but it is real." said Anna Sophia

"So, the other person in here is real too?" asked Aurora getting scared

"What other person?" asked Anna Sophia

"Every time I've been in here there has been another person. I don't know who he is but he keeps staring at me." said Aurora

Suddenly they hear something from beyond the fire.

"Well, let's find out who it is shall we?" asked Anna Sophia turning towards the middle of the had fallen asleep holding her backpack with her arrows and bow. She had momentarily forgotten she had no more arrows but when she reached into her bag she still had a few left which surprised her so she took out an arrow and her bow and pulls it back pointing it towards the fire. "Who are you? Show yourself! Show yourself now or I'll put a hole right in your heart!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Grandma?" said the innocent voice from across the room. Henry steps into view.

"Henry!" Anna Sophia puts down the bow and arrow and runs towards him giving him a hug.

Aurora comes forward "You know this boy?" she asked

"Yes. Aurora, this is my grandson Henry. Henry, this is my friend Aurora she is also a victim of the sleeping curse and she and her friend Mulan are helping Mary Margret, Emma, and I to get home." said Anna Sophia

"Nice to meet you." said Henry

"Nice to meet you too, Henry." said Aurora

"OK, now let's get back to Story brooke." said Anna Sophia

"How?" asked Henry

Anna Sophia leaps over the flames to get Henry and then they leap over again towards the door she was pretty sure led to Storybrooke. Anna Sophia went about kicking it open. After three very forceful kicks the door banged open. When the door banged open they found themselves in the entrance of Granny's everyone looked over as Anna Sophia, Aurora, and Henry entered. Ruby and Charming go over to them "Anna Sophia! You're back!" said Charming hugging her.

"You are lucky Granny is out or she would kill you for trying to break down the door. " said Ruby who then hugs her.

"Everyone, this is my friend Aurora…. Aurora, this my husband Charming and my best friend Red also known as Ruby and those guys over there are my friends the dwarves. O, and the guy by the booth of there is Billy and I have no idea who that is…" she said introducing everyone.

Belle got up when she realized that Anna Sophia was talking about her. "O, right. Introductions." said Ruby pulling Belle over. " This is my friend Belle… Belle, this is Aurora and my best friend Anna Sophia Blanchard also known as Snow White also with her twin sister my other best friend Mary Margret." said Ruby

"It's very nice to meet you, Anna Sophia." said Belle

"It's nice to meet you too." said Anna Sophia

Charming pulls Henry over to a corner "Where did you find them?" asked Charming

"In the red room with a burning curtains." said Henry

"That means that you were…" said Charming

"Dreaming." said Anna Sophia "We're still asleep. Well, Aurora, Henry, and I are. I took them through the door I used to get to Story brooke last time."

"So, you'll be leaving again?" asked Charming

"I think so." said Anna Sophia

Ruby then goes about clearing the tables. Anna Sophia looks over and sees her and Billy talking. She can tell that Ruby is trying to get out of a date and then Anna Sophia remembered why. The full moon was that night. It's why they were brought her. Anna Sophia had been worrying about the full moon and Ruby. "Excuse me a second." said Anna Sophia walking towards Ruby. Belle followed her.

"We have plans." said Belle when they overhear him asking Ruby to go out for drinks that night

"Big girls night. Cheesy rom coms and getting drunk while we talk about guys behind their backs. You know things we would have done if we went to 8th grade in this world." said Anna Sophia

"Yea, that's right and I'm bringing the cheese which has nothing to do with you being a mouse. It has to do with the wine." said Ruby nervously

"Ok," said Billy "Maybe another time."

"Thank you." said Ruby to Belle and Anna Sophia

"I can sense a girl in trouble." said Belle

"And you know I'm always there for you." said Anna Sophia

"He seemed nice though." said Belle

"It's complicated." they Ruby and Anna Sophia say together

"I can stay after you lock up if you like." said Anna Sophia

"No. I need to be here alone. I don't want any one to get hurt especially either of you." said Ruby

"If you're sure… would you excuse me." said Anna Sophia as she noticed Goerge go over to a booth that David was sitting in. She sat next to David

" Congratulations, sheriff, quite a celebration. It seems you are on the way to getting your family back and one prodigal wife is already must be thrilled." said George

"It must hurt you, doesn't it?" asked Charming

"You might have this town fooled but I know you are just a shepard pretending you weren't fit to run the kingdom and you aren't fit to run this town." said George

"Listen, here you jackass, first off I resent you calling my a prodigal wife! Second, my husband might not have been born a prince but he has all of the qualities of one. qualities you and your son James greatly lack and if I believed in power and ruthlessness as much as you do I would have marked you so a wraith could suck out your soul." said Anna Sophia

"Thank you, Snow but I got this." said Charming " What my wife is trying to say is that this town believes in me and there is no way you can make them thing otherwise. Now if you'll excuse us."

Charming and Anna Sophia walk away and go back into the kitchen

"What is this?" asked Charming

"It's a cage and we're sacrificing frozen lasagna to make it." said Ruby

"You need help?" asked Anna Sophia

"No Snow dear, we're good. By the way I heard what you did to my door I hope you plan on paying for that." said Granny

"The second I officially get back from the Enchanted Forest." said Anna Sophia

" Wait, Red, I thought you controlled the turning ages ago?" asked Charming

"I did but because of the curse it's been 28 years since I've changed I may be rusty." said Ruby

"What about your hood?" asked Charming

"Don't know where it is. I don't think it came over I even talked to Gold." said Ruby "I can't let what happened to Peter happen to anyone else. I've got to lock myself up."

" I trust you and Snow trusts you. You are not the wolf. Right, Snow?" said Charming "Snow?"

"I don't know. Ruby's right it's been a very long time. It's why I was worried about her. It's why the dream world brought me here. My fear of the worst brought me here. It's why we need to help Ruby any way we can and if that means locking her up so be it." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, you aren't helping by telling her the worst will happen." said Charming "Red, wolf's time or not you won't hurt anyone tonight."

"I can't take any chances." said Red

She walks into the freezer and Granny locks her in.

Later that night, Anna Sophia goes back out into the main room.

" Aurora… do you mind going back to the house with Henry and Charming for a few hours? I've got something I've got to do." said Anna Sophia

"Ok." said Aurora

Anna leaves and goes to the garage. On her way there she bumps into Billy.

"Hey, Billy. Could we talk for a minute?" asked Anna Sophia

"Sure." said Billy

"It's about Red. We're not really having a girls' night." said Anna Sophia

"I really didn't buy that. I don't know why I even bothered she's too pretty to like a garage mechanic." said Billy

"That's not true. She really likes you Billy. It's just that she's a werewolf and it's a full moon tonight. It's very sensitive for her to talk about." said Anna Sophia

"So it doesn't have to do with me?" asked Billy

"No. Of course not." said Anna Sophia "She just doesn't want her do something like eat you on your date."

"That would be bad." said Billy

Suddenly, George comes out of the shadows. "I can't think of anything worse." said George

"What do you want?" asked Anna Sophia

"Just taking care of some business." said George he takes out a bear claw type weapon and slashes Anna Sophia with it. Then she uses it to kill Billy mangling his body in the process. Blood splattered everywhere including all over Anna Sophia who starts to black out. When she wakes up she is in the hospital.

"Goodmorning,Miss Blanchard." said

"Good morning, Dr. Whale." said Anna Sophia

"That's right it's me your favorite doctor." said Dr. Whale

" Well, it has been great to see you, whale but I've got to go." said Anna Sophia

"You were attacked by a wild animal and severely injured. You lost so much blood you nearly died last night. So, you are staying right here." said Dr. Whale

"DA Spencer killed Billy last night and is making it look like Ruby Lupus did it because he wants to make it look like Charming can't run this town. So, like it or not I have to go save my family from that dick." said Anna Sophia

A nurse comes in for Dr. Whale. "Doctor, call for you." said the nurse

When Dr. Whale leaves Anna Sophia pulls herself out of bed and sneaks and slips her way out of the hospital. She then heads to the sheriff station knowing that Ruby would blame the wolf who what happened.

"Anna, what happened to you." asked Charming

"The same thing that happened to billy except not a fatal. I was attacked by a monster." said Anna Sophia

"I hurt you? O my god. I do deserve to be in here." said Ruby

"Ruby, this was not you. " said Anna Sophia

"Who was it?" asked David

"It was…" Anna Sophia began but before she could finish George entered

"Her!" said George

"No, it wasn't . It was you!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Me? You can't prove that." said George "I'm just a concerned citizen. Your friend in there is the one with the violent past."

"Concerned citizen my ass!" yelled Anna Sophia "Now what are you doing here? Already framed her."

"I was hoping that you would hand her over to be so I can properly dispense justice." said George

"Forget it!" said David "Get out of here."

"Fine but it's a bigger town than you realize and people will not be happy that it's sheriff is protecting the monster that is going to hurt them and their children." said Goerge

George exits. "Come on, we have to get her out of here. She's not safe with George around." said David

"You need to arrest that man! He killed Billy and stabbed me." said Anna Sophia

"Until we prove that it's your word against his." said David

David unlocks the cell and takes Ruby out. Not too much later they are in the basement of the library. "Thanks for letting us do this." said David

"It's not every day you find out your friend is…" started Belle

"A monster?" suggested Ruby

"I was going to say hunted." said Belle

"And framed." added Anna Sophia

"Let's go prove that." said David

"You two go. I'll stay here with Ruby. " said

David and Granny exit.

"I'll stay too." said Belle

"Belle… Snow, you two should go." said Ruby

"No, you aren't going to hurt us." they said together

"You're right but I have to end this." said Ruby putting the chain on Belle she was about to chain up Anna Sophia when Anna Sophia takes out her bow and arrow

"Ruby Lupus. You are not going out there." she said pointing the arrow at her best friend

"What are you doing?" yelled Belle alarmed

"Protecting my family. If she goes out there she will get killed for no reason." said Anna Sophia "And if she wants to be killed for no apparent reason than I'd be happy to do it right here. You are my family Ruby and I'll do anything to protect you even if I have to kill you myself!"

"Then do it." said Ruby "Shoot me with the arrow, Snow! Do it!"

Anna Sophia shoots but gets nervous and misses.

"I thought so. I'm going out there. Good bye." said Ruby

Ruby leaves and Anna Sophia takes her arrow from the wall and goes after her. They end up by the warehouse where a huge mob has formed ready to kill her. George goes through the gate. "Take one more step towards my friend and it will be the last one you ever take!" then shoots an arrow towards him

"Your friend is a beast look what she did to you. I'm surprised you aren't joining this mob!" yelled George

Just then David shows up with Granny. "We found it. We found the evidence the proves that George has been setting me up." said David "RUBY HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! SHE IS JUST SCARED! Please, just give her a chance." he says to the oncoming mob.

Anna Sophia goes towards Ruby and David follows with the cloak, "Ruby, it's us. Charming and Snow White. Listen, we are not going to hurt you and I'm sorry about shooting at you before."

"You shot at her?!" said Charming alarmed

"I had to stop her from doing something stupid." said Anna Sophia "But we have proof that you had nothing to do with Billy. We found your cloak and the weapon he used in King George's car. He was using you to make Charming look bad. That's all."

Charming slowly puts the cloak over the wolf and the wolf changes back into Red. She then gets up and hugs them. "Now, let's nail a bastard to the wall." said Anna Sophia they turn and see that George is gone.

They hunt George to the beach. "Thought you could get away from a wolf?" asked Red

"I wasn't trying to get away. I was just waiting to see the look on your face, Prince and yours Princess when you realize you will never see your family again." said Goerge turning around and showing that he had the hat. Then he throws it in the fire.

"NO!" yelled Charming

"David, this is not the only way to get us back. We have our own plan back in the Enchanted Forest" said Anna Sophia

"You do?" asked David

"Damn straight! My sister and I are Snow White for crying out loud we don't give up you know that." said Anna Sophia "So, I'm sorry George but your plan is not going to stop the Charmings from coming back together."

" We'll see." said George as he walks back up the beach.

Aurora and Henry walk up the beach towards the others. "We have been looking for you everywhere." said Aurora " The Dark One is looking for you. said he knows a way to help Emma and Snow get home."

"Then let's go to Gold's." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia, Charming, Aurora, Henry, and Ruby enter Mr. Gold's shop. "Miss Blanchard, In order to get back here you are going to need a portal and for a portal you'll need…"

Before Gold could finish Aurora and Anna Sophia black out and wake up back in the enchanted forest. "Good morning. "said Mulan "Come on you two we have a long journey ahead."

"Aurora, did you hear the end of what Rumple said?" asked Anna Sophia

"No." said Aurora

" Rumple?" asked Mary Margret "You were in Story brooke?"

"Yes. Just like last time only this time King George was framing Ruby for murder because of her wolf." said Anna Sophia

"I'm not surprised." said Mary Margret

"What was that about Gold though?" asked Emma

"We were in his shop. He was just about to tell us how to get home" said Anna Sophia "I've got to get back to sleep. I've got to get back and find out what he wanted to tell us."

"I'm going in with you." said Mary Margret

"Then we'll need a way to put you under the curse again." said Mulan "Here. we can use whatever is left of the poppy dust."

Emma takes the poppy dust and throws it in the faces of Mary Margret and Anna Sophia. Suddenly, they were back in the burning red room. Anna Sophia thought Henry would be there so she was surprised when it was "CHARMING!" Anna Sophia and Mary Margret yell together running towards him. Each take a turn kissing him. "Girls, go to Gold's cell there is squid ink there it will help you make a portal back home."

" We'll get home and get you out of here. " said Anna Sophia

"I'll be waiting just don't take to long." said David

"We won't." said Mary Margret

Suddenly, Mary Margret and Anna Sophia fell themselves being taken from the room as they wake up in the Enchanted Forest.

"We're heading in the wrong direction we have to go to Rumple's underground jail cell." said Anna Sophia

"Then lead the way." said Mulan as they get their things and move out.


	5. Chapter 5

They walk through the tunnels and into the cell. "Rumplestilskine's cell. I haven't been here since before Regina's curse." said Mary Margret

"The day that we stopped him from stealing Cinderella's baby seemed like such a victory. I thought we'd never have to deal with him again until we needed information about the curse and how to stop Regina." said Anna Sophia "This is where he told us you were going to be the savior." said Anna Sophia

"He knew?" asked Emma

"It was prophesized." said Mary Margret

The women start exploring the cell but come up empty.

"There is nothing here." Mulan pointed out

"It has to be here. Gold said it would be here." said Anna Sophia

"Maybe he lied." said Mary Margret

"Have you ever known Rumple to full out lie? Twist the truth. Manipulate situations to his details maybe but he's always a straight shooter. " said Anna Sophia

"Was there someone in here with him maybe they took it?" Mulan suggested

"No, he was kept alone. " said Mary Margret

"He was far too dangerous." Anna Sophia added "He wasn't even allowed visitors."

"I'm surprised he didn't go mad." said Emma

Aurora finds a piece of paper "I think he did. I think this message is for you." said Aurora handing over the scroll

"What makes you say…" Emma looks at the scroll with her name written a million times

"Damn!Someone was obsessed with you." said Anna Sophia

"What does this mean?" asked Emma

"What does it mean?! What do you mean what does it mean? Man was whack job! I'm surprised the curse didn't make him a psyche patient or something though I doubt most people in that psyche ward are actually crazy. but still it doesn't mean anything it's just your name." said Anna Sophia

"She's right the man was obsessed with you and the idea of breaking of the curse." said Mary Margret

The girls keep looking but still can't find anything. "There is no ink in this cell." said Aurora

" There has to be David said…" Mary Margret and Anna Sophia say together

"Maybe something was lost in translation you were in a Neitherworld." said Emma

"We didn't lose anything in translation it's here. I know it. I can feel it." said Anna Sophia

Mulan grabs a small bottle and pulls it out "She's right. There was ink here."

They go over and see her holding on to the empty bottle.

"Now what do we do?" asked Emma

Suddenly, Aurora takes the empty bottle and throws it at the crank making the bars of the cell come down.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" aced Emma

" Helping me." said Cora and she magically takes the compass "Thank you so much, dear. I couldn't have done it without you."

Anna Sophia turns to Aurora "What the hell is the matter with you? How could you betray us like this you stupid bitch!"

"How could you do this?" asked Mary Margret

"Aurora…" said Mulan

"We trusted you." said Emma

"O, don't blame her she was just doing what she was told." said Cora revealing the heart

"You took her heart?" said Emma alarmed

"No. I did." said Hook "It was a gift."

"Now, if you excuse us we need to get to Story brooke." said Cora leaving Hook starts to follow.

"I knew we couldn't trust you… you one handed bastard! I'm glad we left you on top of that beanstalk!" yelled Anna Sophia

"This is no time to yell at him. He can help us. He was willing to before. Hook, wait! Don't do this." said Emma "My son is in Story brooke and he needs me. Please."

"You should have thought of that before you and your mother left me up there." said Hook

"You would have done the same thing." said Emma

"No, I wouldn't have." said Hook " By the way. I kept a little something to remember that adventure fondly." He took the dead bean "See, this bean used to be full of hope but now it's dried up much like you and your mission."

"How dare you call my daughter dried up if I wasn't in this cell I'd kick you ass!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Well sadly, you are. Goodbye, Ladies." said Hook leaving with Cora

Emma starts to hack away at the bars. "Emma, you aren't going to break it down." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"It was enchanted there is no way of breaking it. Believe me if there was I'd be helping you." said Anna Sophia

"This is all my fault." said Aurora

"No, it's mine. I failed to protect you." said Mulan

"No, it's mine I'm the savior and I haven't really done much saving." said Emma

Mary Margret and Anna Sophia go and sit down next to Emma "We're going to win you know. Good always defeats evil." said Mary Margret

"You sound like Henry." said Emma

"Optimism runs in this family." said Anna Sophia

"I think it skipped a generation." said Emma

"You know it didn't. If it had you wouldn't've broken the curse. " said Anna Sophia

"I mostly broke it because of your optimism you were the one who ate the other half of the turnover and was pushing me to believe Henry and what have I done since then?" asked Emma "I mean all I did here was burn down a wardrobe and lose the compass to Cora. Everything else I ever did was planned by Gold. He made sure I fulfilled my duty as the savior. Maybe I'm not meant to do anything else. I'm just a failure. I'm not powerful I'm just a pawn and it's why we are in here and Cora is on her way to Story brooke." said Emma

"I refuse to believe any of that is true. You have an inner strength that is going to get us out of this and we are going to get home. We will find a way." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly she takes the paper from Emma. "Wait a minute, wait a minute… that wiley bastard." said Anna Sophia

"What?" asked the other confused

" Mary Margret, you remember when we used to sneak into Cora's bed chamber and watch her practice her spells?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes." said Mary Margret "Anna, you're brilliant!"

"What?" asked Emma and Mulan together.

"Cora used to use squid ink in all her spells and at night Snow and I used to sneak in to her bed chambers and watch. There is an escape spell on this parchment. I know it." said Anna Sophia

"How can you be so sure?" asked Mulan

Anna Sophia takes the paper from Emma. " Just watch." she said Anna Sophia blew on the scroll and the ink came up.

"Squid ink! Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!" exclaimed Emma

Mary Margret and Anna Sophia blew the ink towards the bars and a giant hole opened up in them for them to climb through.

"Told ya." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"Good always wins." said Mary Margret

They leave the cell but Aurora stops "Wait, I can't go with you. I can't be trusted not while Cora has my heart."

"Then I'll get it back for you." said Mulan

Mulan starts to tie up Aurora.

"Good bye and good luck." said Mulan and Aurora

"Goodbye." said MM

"And Good luck to you." said AS as they leave MM, AS, and Emma walk back through the tunnels.

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret shoot arrows at the compass causing Cora to drop it

"You aren't going anywhere this portal is taking us home!" declared Anna Sophia

Then Emma goes to get the compass.

"You deal with her. I'll take care of the others." said Cora

Emma and Hook behind to sword fight and so do Mulan and Cora. Anna Sophia takes a sword herself and joins Emma's fight with Hook. "Two against one? Isn't that a little unfair?" asked Hook as they fought

"Sure you can handle it." said Anna Sophia

"I never said I couldn't handle it. I just said it was a little unfair. It isn't good form to outnumber your opponent." said Hook

"It's actually very smart to do that." said Anna Sophia suddenly the bag with Aurora's heart falls towards the portal and Hook catches it and tosses it to Mulan

"I'd hate for a woman to lose her heart unless it's over me." said Hook

Mulan then gives her sword over to Mary Margret before running back towards the underground cell. Anna Sophia stops fighting Hook and goes over to her sister. They start to look around for Cora who whistles for their attention "Hello, Snow and Snow. I could defeat both of you by myself but two against one isn't very fair as Hook kindly pointed out. Since there are two Snow Whites perhaps there should be a Cora for each of you." Cora claps twice suddenly divides herself.

Mary Margret seems to have a difficult time with her Cora as she tries to fight it she struggles as she does. Anna Sophia takes her Cora and takes out her arrows and shoots it but it disappears and ends up behind her. So, Anna Sophia side kicks her Cora in the face and puts a sword to her throat. But Cora suddenly uses her magic to trade places physically with Anna Sophia so Anna Sophia is the one underneath the sword. Anna Sophia grabs Cora's sword and uses it to flip Cora back onto the ground. Mary Margret stops fighting in amazement of what her sister just did but then puts up her sword to deflect her own Cora's magic. "Mary Margret, you remember when we defeated Jefferson?" asked Anna Sophia

Mary Margret nods. Anna Sophia and Mary Margret go to opposite sides of the lake and then run and kick their Cora's back into one person.

"I believe you've caused enough trouble. Anna Sophia." said Cora turning to her. She then knocks her over with her magic and goes towards Mary Margret.

"Why do you want to go to Story brooke?" asked MM

"Because my daughter needs me. Now, I'm going to give her the thing she's always wanted. Your heart." said Cora

Emma knocks MM out of the way causing Cora to reach into her chest

"You foolish girl, don't you know. Love is weakness." said Cora she then tries to pull out Emma's heart and gets stuck.

"No it's not it's strength." said Emma the magic knocking Cora backwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" yelled Anna Sophia running over with Mary Margret.

"What was that?" asked Emma

"That is a great question and we'll discuss it when we get home." said Mary Margret as all three of them grab the compass and jump in.

As they went through the portal they saw the green electrical stuff ahead of them. "What the hell is that?!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Nothing good." said Mary Margret

"We're going straight towards it." said Emma "What do we do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do. Honey, I want you to know I love you more than anything and I just wish your father and I hadn't…" started Anna Sophia

"We are so sorry. We wanted to be a part of your life and we love you." said Mary Margret

"I love both of you too." said Emma

They all hug each other. Suddenly they are in the middle of the electricity and then it stops and there is just water in the well. They each grab on to the edge and start to climb out.

"I missed you." said Emma hugging Henry. Emma and Anna Sophia joined in the hug

"What happened?" asked Mary Margret

"She saved you." Henry said indicating Regina

"Really?" asked Anna Sophia

"Thank you." said Emma

"You're welcome." said Regina

Anna Sophia went over to Regina "You really are changing. I always had faith that you would. Thank you, Regina."

Ruby runs over and they hug. "Where is David?" AS and MM ask together. Ruby leads the way back to Gold's. They enter Gold's and Snow kisses him but nothing happens. The dwarves are all disappointed

"Why didn't he wake up?" Lerory asked

"Because I haven't kissed him." said Anna Sophia who kisses him too.

David wakes up. "You found me." he said

"Did you doubt we would?" asked Anna Sophia

"Well, the red room and you coming in and out of town gave me pause." said David "You are permeantly here aren't you?" asked David

"Yes. We're here." said Anna Sophia

"Hey! Dinner at Granny's on me." said Ruby

They all walk out. Henry comes back and hugs Regina "I knew you'd change."

"Henry, you coming?" asked Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia leads Henry out of the pawn shop.

The next day, 1:30pm. David, Mary Margret, and Anna Sophia are having some afternoon delight together. "So, what are you two thinking?" asked David to the girls on either side of him.

"It's good to be back." said Mary Margret

"Not what I'm thinking." said Anna Sophia

"What are you thinking, Anna?" asked David

"28 years of not doing this is way too long." said Anna Sophia

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing." said David "Though two women at the same time is brand new for me."

"But we don't mind sharing." said Mary Margret

"I appreciate that and luckily there is enough of me to go around. Though you two can wear me out how about I take a break and you two…" started David

Mary Margret and Anna Sophia looked at each other in disgust and then at David "You are sick! We're sisters for crying out loud! And we're straight."said Anna Sophia

"Go take a shower you perv. We got you way to horny." said Mary Margret they both hit their husband with pillows.

"Relax, girls. I was just kidding. " said David

Suddenly, the front door opens.

"Tacos were 50% off." said Henry

"Yea, apparently tacos were never really a big thing in your land ." said Emma as she and Henry walk in on the scene.

"Why are the three of you still in bed it's the middle of the afternoon?" said Henry

"Mary Margret and I were tired from the journey so we had to get some more rest." said Anna Sophia

"And I decided to keep them company while they rested." said David

"OK." said Henry going into the kitchen

"Henry, let's… let's start making those tacos because we're going to need a lot for everyone at Granny's during the welcome back party tonight." Emma said trying to stay calm

"You guys were supposed to come back later." said Anna Sophia

"Well, we didn't come back later so next time put a tie on the door or send a text… you know what I'm going to go make tacos." said Emma

"Impressive that we can still give her some traumatic memories this late in the game." said David

"I really should get dressed there is something I wanted to do this afternoon. Could you hand me my clothes?" Anna Sophia asked David

David handed her her clothes as Anna Sophia dressed under the covers. "I'll be back later I just need to go see Hopper about something." said Anna Sophia

About an hour later Anna Sophia was at Dr. Hopper's office. "Anna Sophia, what could I do for you?" he asked

"I wanted to talk to you about Regina." said Anna Sophia

"I'm afraid I can't do that doctor-patient confidentiality forbids me to discuss what goes on here." said Hopper

"But she has been seeing you?" asked Anna Sophia

"Yes. In fact, I've seen a change in her I never thought I'd ever see." said Archie

" Good she's taking my advice that's all I wanted to know. Emma and I were talking and we wanted to invite her to the welcome back party tonight for Henry's sake we just wanted to make sure it was safe." said Anna Sophia

"Yes. She should be fine. You'll get no trouble from Regina." said Archie " However, I can understand your concern given your past with her, Anna."

"Thanks, Archie. You'll be coming won't you?" asked Anna Sophia

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." said Archie

That night, they go to Granny's for the welcome back party. They all start to hug.

"I wasn't worried a bit." said Ruby

"I can tell." said Mary Margret

"I am so relieved to have made something I didn't have to kill first." said Emma

I know meatloaf back home what a bitch." said Granny

"You had time to grind meat like that in the enchanted forest?" said Anna Sophia

"Everyone!" said David getting everyone's attention

"Anna Sophia, Mary Margret and I have a saying… we will always find each other and although I believe that with all my heart please raise your glasses and join in saying…. here's to not looking for a while." said David "To Mary Margret, Anna Sophia, and Emma."

everyone cheers and Regina walks in "Sorry, I'm late." said Regina

"What the hell is she doing here!" yelled Grumpy

" Anna Sophia and I invited her." said Emma

Mary Margret and David pull Emma over to the side "We are here today because of Regina." said Emma "Anna Sophia is ok with it why can't you be?"

"Well, the two of you didn't have to conspire you could have told us." said David

"Well, you two were a little busy today." said Emma "Besides, Regina saved our lives whatever she did in the past doesn't matter we owe her our thanks now."

"Anna Sophia, you know what Regina is like. I mean she tried to kill us yesterday." said MM

" No, she didn't. The first time I came back here through the neither world I gave Regina some advice and she's actually taking it. That's a sign that she wants to change. We need to give her this chance." said Anna Sophia

"I would never have changed if I wasn't given a chance so Regina gets one too not just for her for Henry." said Emma

"Fine." said David and MM together.

Anna Sophia goes to get some lasagna.

"I'm glad you came." said Henry to Regina

"Me too." said Regina

Leroy comes over. "I made a lasagna." said Regina

"That's the secret ingredient poison?" demanded Leroy

Anna Sophia hits him on the back of the head and he glares at her.

"Red pepper flakes! Gives it some kick!" said Regina

Leroy takes some. Snips it and then takes it away deciding it's ok. Anna Sophia then takes some and then pats Henry on the shoulder and goes back to her family.

Some time passes and Regina leaves so Emma and Anna Sophia go out after her. "Archie made a cake." said Emma

"And you know Archie makes the best cakes." said Anna Sophia " You don't want to stay for a piece?"

"I'm fine thank you… both of you." said Regina

Emma and Anna Sophia turn to go back in "Thank you." said Regina

"You just said that." said Emma

"For inviting me." said Regina

" It was Anna Sophia's idea." said Emma

"Your idea?" asked Regina

"I knew Henry would want you here." said Anna Sophia

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with him." said Emma

"Me too. I'd like to spend some more maybe you'd consider letting him stay over some time." said Regina

"I don't think that's best." said Emma

"Emma, you could at least let him spend one weekend. There is no need to compete for best mother here." said Anna Sophia

"Stay out of this!" yelled Regina to Anna Sophia "And you… you think you know what's best in the five minutes you have been his parent talk to David at least he was watching my son while you were doing god knows what in our land!"

"Whoa! Regina that is uncalled for! Emma not being here for a few weeks was your fault! It was your wraith the got us into that mess. I was only back here long enough to help one or two people but Emma has never been under the sleeping curse so she couldn't make it back! So, don't jump down her throat!" yelled Anna Sophia

"What about the 10 years she wasn't there for him! I'm the one who has been taking care of him I know best!" yelled Regina "And you Snow White you shouldn't be defending her you should be defending yourself because you are a worse mother than Emma is!" yelled

"Falling back into your old patterns disproves that you know best completely." said Anna Sophia "And I don't appreciate you turning things on me! Usually, I'd call you'd a cold hearted bitch but I know you're just frustrated." said Anna Sophia

"Thanks for coming." said Emma coldly

"I'm sorry. Please accept my apology, Both of you." said Regina

"It's ok. I accept. Archie told us you were changing and you are." said Anna Sophia

Emma nods.

"Archie said what exactly?" asked Regina

"That you weren't using magic and were trying to be a better person." said Emma "When Anna Sophia suggested the idea of inviting you I was hesitant."

"I talked to Dr. Hopper and he said it was a good idea plus, I wanted to know if you actually took my advice." said Anna Sophia

"Once Anna Sophia told me this I went to talk to Archie myself." said Emma

"Well, I should be going. thank you again." said Regina

The next day, Anna Sophia is taking a run with Ruby.

"I can't believe you let her come to the party. " said Ruby "What if something had happened."

"I believed that you could overcome your wolf Ruby because I knew deep down inside of you there was a good , this evilness of Regina's it's her wolf. I believe in her." said Anna Sophia as they keep running down the pier and come upon Regina and Archie arguing

"Is there a problem here?" asked Ruby

"This is a private conversation so Miss Blanchard why don't you take your little friend here for a walk." said Regina

Ruby and Anna Sophia walk away irked.

" Are you sure that there is still a good person in her?" asked Ruby

"I'm almost positive. You haven't known Regina as long as I have. She's changed. The Regina you knew would never have saved my life. Saved my family. This Regina, the Regina I knew as a little girl would do that so she's changing back. I know she is." said Anna Sophia

"If you say so but I don't trust her especially after seeing her discussion with Archie." said Ruby

That night Anna Sophia goes to the diner as Ruby is closing up. "You ready to go we don't want to be late for the movie."

"I'm ready." asked Ruby

Suddenly, Regina walks down the street and into Dr. Hopper's office building "That's weird." said Ruby

"What?" asked Anna Sophia

"Regina just went in to see Hopper." said Ruby

"This late?" asked Anna Sophia " She must have something on her mind."

"Something she didn't get off her chest this morning?" asked Ruby

"What the hell are you implying?"asked Anna Sophia

"I think you know." said Ruby

"She isn't here to hurt him and I'll prove it. We'll take a rain check on the movie and I'll see you later." said Anna Sophia walking across the street and into the building.

Cora disguised as Regina walks up to Dr. Hopper's door and Anna Sophia sneaks behind her. She turns suddenly turns around " Snow White. Trying to sneak up on me. You don't trust me well I don't blame you." Cora as Regina goes up to Anna Sophia and starts to magically choke her "Goodbye, Snow White. I hope you've enjoyed your life." Cora as Regina chokes Anna Sophia until she blacks out.

The next day, Pongo runs up to the diner barking. Ruby can sense that something is wrong so they follow him to Archie's office. They run in and see both Archie and Anna Sophia laying on the floor. "Archie! Anna Sophia!" Emma yells. "Archie! Anna Sophia!" Emma goes to check Anna Sophia's pulse first.

"Is she?" asked Ruby

"She's alive. Anna. Anna Sophia. Anna." said Emma shaking her mother who slowly wakes up

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Anna Sophia

"You're in Dr. Hopper's office." said Ruby "You came over last night."

" Yea, where's Archie? Is he all right?" asked Anna Sophia

Emma goes over to check Archie's pulse. " He's right here and no he's not all right. Archie's dead." said Emma

"What?!" yelled Anna Sophia looking over at Archie and going to check his pulse herself "O my god! I can't believe this."

"Who would do this?" asked Emma

Ruby and Anna Sophia look at each other "I think we know." said Ruby and Anna Sophia together

"And I hate that I was wrong about her again." said Anna Sophia

Later, that day Regina is at the station when Anna Sophia, Emma, and David enter the room

"Nice to see that the sheriff office is a family business. Now why am I here?" asked Regina

"You know why you're here." said David

"Just think about it Regina it will come back to you." said Anna Sophia

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Regina

"You're here because of Archie." said Emma

"Suddenly, it's against the law to have argument with someone because if it is you might want to arrest Anna Sophia she has verbal confrontations with half this town." said Regina

"Most of them with bitches like you, Regina." said Anna Sophia

"By the way it is against the law if you go back later that night and kill the person and attempt to kill a witness." said David

"Archie is dead! And what witness?" asked Regina in genuine shock and concern

"Come on, Regina. Ruby saw you go into his office last night and the witness happens to be in this tried to choke Anna Sophia to death when she caught you." said David

"Well, then Ruby is lying and Anna Sophia is too. She is just upset because I called her a horrible mother." said Regina

" O, really this is me getting back at you?" asked Anna Sophia "Like the time I killed Kathryn and took her heart… o, wait that was you! I was on board with your change of life idea Regina but this… I don't know if I can trust you ever again!"

"Emma, after everything I done to try and change for Henry why would I throw it away now? And if I did kill him you would never know it the fact that you caught me shows sloppiness." said Regina

"Come on, you've been caught before. Who are you going to believe Emma. Ruby and Anna Sophia who was actually a victim here or her!" demanded David "Regina is incapable of change. She hasn't been able to no matter how many chances we gave her. Why should now be any different."

"The funny thing is Regina. I thought you had changed. I thought this time was different. I thought the woman who saved my life had finally come back but she hasn't and I'm really starting to believe she never will." said Anna Sophia "Enjoy rotting in prison."

Anna Sophia, Emma, and David exit the holding room and go to Mary Margret "What do we do now?" asked MM

"We lock her up." said David

"We can't lock her up because she didn't do it." said Emma

"You actually believe her?" asked David

"How can you believe a word she says?" asked Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, you told me that you saw something in her eyes you've never seen before. You wanted to throw a parade for the woman and now you decide she's the number 1 worst criminal?" asked Emma

"A lot of things change in a day especially when the person you were ready to throw a parade for decides to kill you instead." said Anna Sophia

"When we talked to her she didn't know Archie was dead." said Emma

"She's very good at tricking people, Emma. And we know that you want to believe she can change for Henry but you don't know her not the way we do." said Anna Sophia

"Maybe that's the problem in your land she was the evil queen but here she is just Regina. She is just a woman trying to change and just wants everyone to see it." said Emma

"What do you suggest we do?" asked MM

"We let her go and then we find the truth." said Emma

The Charmings start to go through Archie's office. Charming happens to find a missing file. "So, she did it." said MM

"I guess the case is closed." said Anna Sophia

"Don't worry we'll find who really did this." said Emma

"Why won't you admit that Regina did it? Ruby saw her go to Archie's last night, Anna Sophia was choked in the hall way, and now her file is empty. That's a lot of evidence." said David

"Wait, maybe that's the point. Usually, it's very hard to find evidence unless someone is trying to frame her." said Emma

"Frame her?" asked Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"Who would do that?" ask David

"That's a long list. Present company included." said Mary Margret

" I've thought of it many a time." said Anna Sophia

They all stare at Anna Sophia "But I didn't do it. She nearly killed me remember?"

"There is one person in this town who would resort to killing to get what they want." said Emma

"Gold!" they all say together

The Charmings go to Gold's shop as he and Belle are having a romantic picnic lunch.

"Well, it's wonderful to see a family reunited." said Gold "You have your mothers' chin,Emma."

"We know you killed him." said Emma

"And your father's tact." said Gold

"Someone is dead?" asked Belle alarmed

"Dr. Hopper." said Anna Sophia

"What makes you think I did it." said Gold

"Because all the evidence points to Regina." said Emma

"O, and Regina isn't capable of doing something so vile?" demanded Belle

"She is but it wouldn't be the first time you used someone else to hurt her." said MM

"Plus, I remember her choking me but I wouldn't put it past you to chock me and then instill memories of Regina doing it." said Anna Sophia

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, dearie but I didn't do it. Just ask the second witness." said Rumple

"There is no second witness." said Emma

"That isn't entirely true, dearie." said Gold

David goes to get Pongo and then Rumple explains to them that they will extract the memories and then Emma will use magic to reveal what happened that takes a dreamcatcher puts it over Pongo and then hands it over to Emma and instructs her to will the memories into an takes the dream catcher and starts to concentrate. The image forms of the flashback of regina first walking down the hallway and chocking Anna Sophia and then going into Archie's office and then chocking him. "You were right all along." said Emma dropping the dreamcatcher.

"Regina attempted to kill me and then killed Archie." said Anna Sophia "Let's go nail that heartless bitch to the wall!"

Emma and Anna Sophia stomp out of the office "Where are you two going?" asked Dsvid

"To lock up Regina." said Emma

"Are you crazy? She has her powers back here." said MM

"Well, I have magic too." said Emma

"You have something but you didn't know what to do with it and can't go after her without a plan. Anna Sophia, you of all people know that." said David

"The woman tried to kill me again! There are only so many times I can take that so screw having a plan! I'm going over there and I'm kicking her ass and I don't care what happens!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Anna… Anna Sophia, you don't want a repeat of the Medusa crisis. There is a new batch of fairy dust being processed we can stop her magic with it and lock her up." said MM

"But she may see us coming." said David

"Leave that to me. We're locking her up." said Emma

The Charmings go to Regina's. "Miss, Swan… Miss Blanchard, I'm assuming you're here to apologize."

" We saw you do it." said Emma

"What?" asked Regina

"You heard her. We saw it… it was you. you killed Archie!" yelled Anna Sophia

"How could you… Gold… you're going to trust him? When he's probably the one behind this?" asked Regina

"We didn't." said MM

"Which is why Emma used magic instead." pointed out Anna Sophia

"You know magic?" asked Regina

"Damn straight!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Then he warned you. It always comes with a price." said Regina

"It's both of ours. Henry. His heart will break when he finds out about this." said Emma

"You are not going to poison my son against me!" yelled Regina

" Interesting choice of words since you already did that!" yelled Anna Sophia

"You have to let him hear my side of the story. He's my son!" yelled Regina

"No he's mine and you aren't getting near him after this!" yelled Emma

"And I was being completely honest when I said I would kill you if you ever came near any of my subjects again so if you go one step near Henry that is exactly what I'll do!" yelled Anna Sophia

"NOW!" they yelled together

The Blue fairy throws the fairy dust and Regina takes it and dissolves it. "You really think that would work again?" scoffed Regina who then used her magic and flung both Emma and Anna Sophia onto the pavement "No amount of magic will save you."

"I don't need it. He'll never swallow your lies now. You will always be the evil queen." said Emma

"Get out of here, Regina because none of us ever want to see you again!" added Anna Sophia

Regina then disappears in purple smoke leaving them all alone.

Later, they are all waiting for Henry's bus. "I can't do this. The bus is gonna be here any minute. How do I tell him that someone he loved attempted to kill someone else he loves and then killed someone he cared about. This is real parenting stuff. I've been his mother for five minutes I don't know how to do this."

"We've been your parents for five minutes too but we managed and you can handle this." said David

"We don't have to deal with these things alone anymore. But it's important that he finds out from you first." said Anna Sophia

Emma goes to get Henry and then walks with him and tells him the truth. Anna Sophia sees Regina's car in the distance"Isn't that Regina's car? What the hell is she doing here?" asked Anna Sophia who approaches it and is about to knock on the window and give Regina more of her mind when she notices that Regina is crying. Anna Sophia goes back over Mary Margret and David

"What is it?" asked Mary Margret

"She was… she was was crying." said Anna Sophia

"Crying? Are you sure?" asked David

"I think I know crying when I see it!" yelled Anna Sophia

"She was probably just faking it because you were there." said David

"I doubt she knew I was there. I didn't even bother to get her attention. Something is very wrong. I don't believe we've solved this." said Anna Sophia

"You're turning into Mary Margret, second guessing yourself." said David

"Excuse me?" asked Mary Margret offended

"When it comes to Regina the two of you are bi-polar. You see the good in her, you don't see the good in her." said David "For once, Snow White just accept that she will never change she is evil and she always will be. I mean you said so yourself how many times does she have to kill you before enough is enough." said David

" I know, I know!" yelled Anna Sophia "Still got a nagging feeling though much like the one I had when Henry opened my eyes to the curse."

"Anna Sophia, this is not the same. It's just not." said David "there is no one else it could have been. you saw plain as day Regina chocking the life from you and then from Archie."

Emma and Henry walk back to the others and they all walk home together.

"Let's have dinner at Granny's tonight." said Emma

They all agree and head to Granny's.

"I'll meet you there." said Anna Sophia

"Where are you going? Anna Sophia don't do something stupid." said David

"I just need to go for a walk. Alone. " said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia goes for a walk by the marina. She knew that Regina tried to kill her but something about Regina crying kept bugging her. If she really did kill Archie she would be proud of herself not crying because she was losing everything. She never knew Regina to regret anything but she seemed to be showing a lot of regret. Anna Sophia then throws a pebble at the water but she hears it hit wood instead of the water. She goes near the sound and steps off the dock into the nothingness and finds herself on the Jolly Roger. "Holy shit!" said Anna Sophia she then goes down to the hold and bumps into Hook and Cora who turn around when they see her "Holy shit!"

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger,Anna Sophia. You're right on time." said Hook

"Regina didn't try to kill me. You did… didn't you, Cora!" hissed Anna Sophia

"I wasn't trying to kill you, dear. You were an added bonus to the plan. The only one I wanted to kill was poor Dr. Hopper. Of course I didn't really kill just acquired him for Hook. Don't know who I killed actually. But of course you won't get a chance to tell anyone dear because just like poor Dr. Hopper you won't be leaving this ship because we can't let you spoil the surprise of our visit can we?Why don't you keep the cricket company until Hook's ready for him? If it's all right with you, Hook." said Cora

"It's just fine with me, Cora. Perhaps the idea of an extra captive will loosen his tongue a bit." said Hook

Cora snaps her fingers and Anna Sophia is tied up in the hold with Archie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few hours later at the diner. "Anna Sophia is going for an awfully long walk isn't she?" asked Emma

"Under the curse she'd say she was going for a walk and wouldn't come back for hours. Usually she ended up at Gold's shop or plastered at the rabbit hole. Or sometimes I'd find her at the hospital talking to David." said Mary Margret

"I don't remember that. I remember her visits after her curse was broken." said David

"You were still in a coma at the time. She always believed you'd come out of it and she was right." said Mary Margret

"About many things it would seem. This thing with Archie must really being bothering her then." said Emma

"We may not see her all night." said David

"I guess I shouldn't worry as long as you two aren't." said Emma

The next morning on Hook's ship.

"No please don't!" said Archie in fright as Hook put his hook on his forehead

" You lay a hook on him and I'll…" threatened Anna Sophia

Hook stopped his interrogation of Archie to go over to Anna Sophia "Anna dear, I like you but I don't like when people disrupt me while I interrogate prisoners so if you want to keep that pretty face of yours I suggest you be quiet especially because there is nothing you can do if you are tied up."

"Fine go back to your precious interrogation." Anna Sophia glares at him and then watches as he goes back over to Archie

"Now as your patient he must have told you many things. Where is his dagger?" asked Hook

"A dagger. I don't know anything about a dagger." said Archie

"No. You don't do you? It's his weakness. Do you know of any of his others?" asked Hook

Archie looks over at Anna Sophia shakes her head.

"Very well, I've always wanted to dissect a cricket!" threatened Hook and then puts his Hook to his forehead. As this is going on Anna Sophia is tearing through the ropes with her teeth.

"Cricket, what is his weakness!" yelled Hook

"He has a son he's trying to find and a girl friend he hasn't been able to keep out of his sight." said Archie

"Thank you. That was very helpful." said Hook

"Too bad you won't be able to do much with that information." said Anna Sophia

"Is that so?" Hook asked turning to her. "And why do you say that?"

"This is why." said Anna Sophia kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground. As Archie and Anna Sophia walk around him, Hook trips Anna Sophia with his hook and Archie runs back for her. "Archie, you get out of here.I'll be ok."

Archie runs off the ship.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to let someone else's prisoner go?" asked Hook

"Didn't someone ever tell you it's rude to kidnap and dissect poor defenseless crickets?" asked Anna Sophia picking up a sword and pointing it at Hook

"Why are you defending the Dark One from what I heard he created the curse that sent you to this damnable place and split you into two separate people. If I were you I'd be working with the person who wanted to destroy Rumplestilskine not against him." said Hook

"Well good thing I'm not you." said Anna Sophia "And this wasn't about him this was about Jiminey. I am not going to let some womanizing, rum swigging pirate use my friend to kill everyone in town."

"Not everyone, love just Rumplestilskine though Cora might want to use him to destroy everyone." said start to sword fight in the hold of the ship knocking things over as they do. At one point Hook has Anna Sophia pinned on the ground with the sword to her throat and she kicks it out from under him and they keep sword fighting. Suddenly Anna Sophia can't move her body and collapses to the ground stiff as a board.

"What was that?" asked Hook

"It's called the body bind spell. Our dear Snow should be under if for another few hours it gives us just enough time to tie her back up and find the cricket before someone else does."

"I don't need the cricket anymore, Cora. He chirped and I know exactly what I have to do." said Hook

Cora nods. Then she magically ties up Anna Sophia and disappears. "You are quite the trouble maker . I see you as the type who might destroy Rumplestilskine's shop and perhaps even rob from him. Anna, perhaps I could use that to my advantage?" said Hook with a smirk

Back at Mary Margret's apartment. There is a funeral reception. Henry is alone in the bedroom and he starts to quietly sing to himself " no matter where you go, no matter what you do. I will always find you…I will always find you." Emma goes into the bedroom to give Henry a pop tart. "I wrangled up a pop tart for you." said Emma. Henry looks up and shakes his head and then Emma leaves the room.

"Well that went well…" said Emma sadly

"You are doing everything you can." said Mary Margret

"But with Archie dead and Anna Sophia missing the whole world is unravelling around us." said Emma "And it makes me feel worse because I wish there was something else I could do."

"Anna Sophia can take care of herself and we have Charming out looking for her just in case. Things will get back to normal." said Mary Margret

Leroy interrupts the conversation and starts to explain that the others want to go back. They then bring up the possibility of outsiders coming into town which frightens both Emma and Mary Margret a bit. Sometime later, Belle is at the library when she sees Hook. Hook chases her into the elevator threatening to kill her. When she is stuck he leaves and goes to Gold's pawn shop dragging Anna Sophia behind him with his hook in the lapel her of her coat. "Think of this as pay back for leaving me on top of a beanstalk." Hook noted to her.

When they get to the pawn shop Smee is waiting. "Shall we, Mr. Smee?" asked Hook

"Aye, aye, Captain." said Smee

They go into the Pawn flings Anna Sophia into the shop throwing her against a glass case breaking it. Glass rains on her and the floor. then Hook and Smee go about breaking various things. Smee then goes over to a picture on the wall and sees a safe behind it. He unlocks the safe that has the shawl in it and hands it over to Hook. "What is this? Why is this important?" asked Smee

"This Mr. Smee, represents the last shred of hope the Dark One has and now his hope is gone." said Hook who then takes out a knife and puts it by Anna Sophia's hand.

"Why leave the girl here?" asked Smee

" Merely a scapegoat. " said Hook

Hook and Smee leave the shop. A little while later Belle and Rumple enter "Who… who would do this?"

Anna Sophia unfreezes and Belle notices her for the first time. "Rumple, there is someone over there." said Belle

Gold and Belle go over to Anna Sophia as she gets up "Mr. Gold, I can explain." said Anna Sophia

Gold lifts her up to her feet "You better do a lot of explaining then, Miss Blanchard!"

" How could you do this to Rumple?" asked Belle surprised

"She didn't . As usual, Anna Sophia here has gotten herself involved in my business again. You better talk fast Miss Blanchard." said Gold "What happened?"

"That dick dragged me in here while I was completely paralyzed and then started to break everything. He stole some sort of shawl it was odd because I mean who destroys a shop just to steal a stupid shawl? It's ridiculous." said Anna Sophia

"How dare you! Miss Blanchard, you have no idea what Captain Hook did! No idea!" started to strangle Anna Sophia

"Rumple, no! You're better than this… please." said Belle

Gold puts Anna Sophia down "You are very lucky that Belle is here or there would only be one Snow White again. Now, where is he?" demanded Gold

"On the Jolly Roger it's down by the marina." said Anna Sophia

"I've got to go. I've got to get it back." said Gold

"Let me help you." protested Belle

"No, Belle this is my fight." said Gold

"But this is my fault if Hook hadn't come after me you wouldn't have left the shop." said Belle " I'm not just going to sit here with Anna Sophia and do nothing." said Belle

"Anna Sophia if she's smart will go home and stay there. Belle, I want you to go back to the library and lock and the doors." said Belle

"And if I don't you'll what use a spell to make sure I do?" demanded Belle

"No, I trust you'll do as I wish just like you'll trust me to be a better man. Please, Belle. I don't want to see you hurt." said Gold

"I'd do it. This is a side of Gold no one ever gets to see." said Anna Sophia

Gold then hands her a gun "This is in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. just point the barrel end at him and pull the trigger the gun will do the rest." said Gold

Gold then exits the shop.

"I'll walk to you the library." said Anna Sophia

"Thank you." said Belle

Anna Sophia and Belle exit the shop together.

"So, why is the shawl so important him?" asked Anna Sophia

"It belonged to his son. He wants to use it to find him again." said Belle as they walked.

"Baelfire?" guessed Anna Sophia

"Has Rumple talked to you about this?" asked Belle

"No, before the curse was broken David and I broke into Gold's house one day and after looking around I found a picture of a young boy I thought maybe it was him or a brother or something. the name Baelfire was written on it. I never knew he had a son but I guess he does and we're going to help him get his son back. Come on, I know exactly where Hook's ship is." said Anna Sophia who grabs onto Belle's hand and dragged her down to the marina. When they are there they notice seagulls suspended in mid air. They walk over to where the ship should be and after walking up an invisible plank they are on the ship. They go down into various rooms looking for the shawl. "Looking for this." said a voice from behind them

"That doesn't belong to you." said Belle

"It does now." said Hook

"Typical pirate answer. You take something and automatically it belongs to you. Well, that doesn't it belongs to Mr. Gold now hand it over." said Anna Sophia

Belle and Anna Sophia try to grab for the gun on the table but Hook grabs it first. "My dear Belle you should have stuck to your books because as I'm sure your friend here knows real life can get so messy."He said pointing the gun at her.

" Well, us girls we know how to deal with messy." said Anna Sophia

" You can't do this. Rumple needs that shawl. It's the only way he'll find his son." said Belle

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe his son doesn't want to be found? I'm doing that boy a favor." said Hook

"A favor? Killing Rumple and stealing any hope of him and his son having a happy life together is you doing the man a favor? Wow, then Cora did Regina a favor when she killed the stable boy. And did us all a favor when she framed Regina for killing Archie. You my friend have an odd definition of what a favor is." said Anna Sophia

"You stole his wife why cause him more harm?" asked Belle

"If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away?Is that stealing?" asked Hook

"No, that's called starting an affair." said Anna Sophia "And if she does it because she hates her husband and doesn't care enough about her son to take him too then that's called a woman being a bitch and obviously you and that bitch deserved each other very much."

"This from a woman who shares her husband with her sister." said Hook

"My sister and I are the same person so it's different." said Anna Sophia

" Listen, I know she died but vengeance won't bring her back." said Belle

"Died? Like it was an accident? Maybe, Anna you should inform your little friend here of the truth? No… fine, he murdered her. He ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of me and then he took my hand." said Hook

"No. He wouldn't do that." said Belle "I don't believe you."

"Really? because he once kidnapped me and my husband and nearly beat a guy to death for stealing a chipped cup. So, I can believe that he'd crush the heart of a woman who tried to leave his family behind." said Anna Sophia "Actually, sounds like he was doing his son a favor."

"Why do you trust a man who would do something so vile." asked Hook ignoring Anna Sophia

"Because there is good in him because his heart is true. And yours is rotten." said Belle as she pushed a pole at him. Then they take the shawl and go up to the main deck of the ship. Hook beats them up there.

"Holy shit." said Anna Sophia

"How did you…" ask Belle

"I know this ship like the back of my… you know now hand over the shawl or else." said Hook

"Or else what?" threatened Gold

Hook turns around "You look different in this world crocodile. Much more like the coward I met all those years ago. So, what magic are you hiding behind today?"

"No magic. This!" said Gold who takes his cane and starts beating up the guy

"It's the Valentine's day before the curse broke all over again." said Anna Sophia

"Rumple, no. You came here for the shawl this will get you to Bay." said Belle "Now, let's go."

"Can't help himself he has to prove he's not a coward." said Hook

"Well, I don't. Rumple, you go back with Belle I'd be happy to finish the job for you." said Anna Sophia

"I'd rather do it myself. You go back with Belle." said Gold as he keeps hitting Hook

"That's right. Kill me! Rip out my heart so I can finally be with Milah again." said Hook

"Rumple, this is what he wants to destroy every bit of good in you. You do still have it. I've seen it. I've always seen it." said Belle

"Gold, listen, to Belle and go." said Anna Sophia

"Rumple, please show me. Show me I've not wrong." said Belle

Rumple threatens Hook and tells him that he never wants to see him again and then Gold, Anna Sophia, and Belle exit the ship.

"That was fun. I'll leave you too alone. I need to let my family know I'm ok." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia decides to go into Granny's where Mary Margret and David are talking Ruby who is serving coffee not too far away is the first to notice her. "Where have you been?" asked Ruby

" Fighting a pirate." said Anna Sophia

Mary Margret and David look over at her "Anna Sophia!" yelled David. "I've been looking all over town for you."

"And then you stopped to get a cup of coffee?" asked Anna Sophia

" Mary Margret and I were talking about getting a new place." said David

"What's wrong with where we're living now?" asked Anna Sophia

"five of us under one roof is kind of cramped." said Mary Margret

"True. Let's see what we got." said Anna Sophia looking at the housing options "Oooo, Like that one. "

"Yard is too small." said David

"Are you going to say that about every house?" asked Mary Margret

"I grew up on a farm." said David

"This isn't about the house is it?" Anna Sophia and Mary Margret say together

"You two have got to stop doing that." said David

"Habit." they say together again

"We buried a friend today and it made my realize I don't want to die here." said David

"What other choice do you have?" asked Anna Sophia

"Going home." said David

"Our home? That doesn't exist anymore. The ogres are back and Cora is in power." said Mary Margret

"Then we have to fight." said David

"Fighting is all we do. I just want a life with my family." said Mary Margret

"Anna, what do you want?" asked David

"I've spent the last week or so fighting ogres, giants, pirates, and evil witches. And getting kidnapped so I'm with Mary Margret our whole life seems to be about fighting the next battle when is it ever just going to be about us? You, Mary Margret, and I having three ways in the middle of the afternoon and visiting our grandson and our daughter. That's what I want." said Anna Sophia

"That's what I want too, David." said Mary Margret

"I think this is the only proof I have that you are the same person. You never disagree." said David "If you want to start a new life here then we'll start one."

"I'm going to go back to the house. Make sure everything is all right there." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia goes back to the house and bumps into Archie. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to pick up Pongo. Marco gave him to Henry as a gift. I love the thought behind it." said Archie

"I'm sure Henry will be much happier to have you back." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia unlocks the door "Anna Sophia! Archie!" said Emma in shock

"It was Cora… she kidnapped me." said Archie

"I found him aboard the Jolly Roger spending some quality time with Hook. I just came from there and Hook was very upset… excuse me for a second." said Anna Sophia who takes Emma's gun off the table.

That night Anna Sophia goes to the edge of town. As she does she sees Rumple's car pull up. She then watches as they get out of the car and Gold pours the potion on the shawl and Belle put it on him. Then watches as Rumple walks over the line and still remembers everything. She comes out as Hook appears and Anna Sophia takes out her gun and points it at him she is about to shoot when Hook pulls his trigger and shoots Belle. Anna Sophia then comes out of the shadows to face him " Rumple may deserve to suffer but Belle doesn't. I hope you enjoy hell you son of a bitch!"

Hook turns to Anna Sophia for a second "Why do you keep standing up for them after everything the Dark One has probably put you through."

"I'm just paying back some of the favors plus I know true love when I see it and they were in love and you just destroyed it. So, you'll never have true love yourself ever again." Anna Sophia pulls back the trigger and walks closer to him and then points the gun at his heart.

"No, no… Belle." said Gold

"Belle? Who's Belle?" Belle asked alarmed

"What you've done can't be undone." said Gold

"Now you know how it feels. Go ahead crocodile do your worse or are you going to let your little princess friend here do the fighting for you." said Hook

" Anna Sophia is not my friend and I intend to throw everything I have at you." said Gold creating a fire ball in his the car comes through. Gold rolls himself and Belle out of the way. Anna Sophia jumps out of the way and Hook gets hit and rolls over the car as if crashes into a tree.

Anna Sophia and Gold look at the car and then at each other. Anna Sophia dails the phone and calls Emma. "Emma, it's Anna Sophia. I'm by the town line with Gold, Belle, Hook. I tried to stop Hook but he shot Belle and she crossed the town line. That's not the worst part though. A strange car entered town and nearly killed us. It crashed into a tree not close by. You guys, might want to get over here now!" said Anna Sophia "The others are on their way." said Anna Sophia going towards Gold

"Who are you two what's going on?" asked Belle alarmed

"It's all right. It will be all right. We're your friends. The wound looks awful. I'll call the hospital." said Anna Sophia

"No! No, I can handle Belle myself." said Gold

"Fine handle her yourself." said Anna Sophia

Gold goes over to Belle and magically heals her.

Anna Sophia goes over to the car. "Are you all right in there?"

Anna Sophia gets no answer. She opens the door and feels for a pulse. "Gold…. Gold, a strange person just drove into town shouldn't we do something about that?"

"How did you do that?" asked Belle alarmed as Anna Sophia walks back over.

"It's nothing to be afraid of." said Gold trying to comfort her

" calm down. Mr. Gold is your friend he's trying to help you. We both are. There is no reason to be afraid." said Anna Sophia

"Both of you stay away from me. Stay away." yelled Belle as the others pulled up and got out of the cop car. David went over to Belle "Is everything all right over here?"

'Belle got shot and Gold was trying to help but she crossed the line. She can't remember anything. I tried to stop Hook from doing this but I was too late." said Anna Sophia

"Anna, how did you know he was going to do this?" asked David

"A hunch. After we left the Jolly Roger I started thinking that maybe this was his plan all along. Gold took his love away so he'd take Gold's away." said Anna Sophia

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to do what I should have finished doing to Hook on his ship." yelled Gold coming towards Hook.

"Perhaps, you need some help with that?" asked Anna Sophia

"I believe you've helped enough. " said Gold. Gold approached Hook.

"I just took your love away like you took mine." said Hook

"Well you took her first." said Gold kicking him in the face and then going to strangle him again.

"You can't do this." said Emma

"I can if you let me." said Gold

"No. Gold don't. You shouldn't do this in front of Belle." said Emma

"She doesn't know me." said Gold

"But murder is a horrible first impression." said Emms

The ambulance shows up as Emma gets off of Gold. They all go towards the car and open it. "Do you know this guy?" ask Emma

"No." they said together

"But that's because he drove into town from the outside." said Anna Sophia

"The world just came to Story brooke?" asked Emma

"Apparently, but I have to be honest. I think I've seen this guy here before. He just looks very familiar." said Anna Sophia

"Who do you think he is?" they asked her

"Well, he's grown up quite a bit but if I'm right his name is Owen Flynn. He's the son of an old friend of mine." said Anna Sophia

"Does this old friend live here in town?" asked Emma

"Not anymore. He committed suicide a while back." said Anna Sophia

"You're talking about your friend Kurt the one you tried to break out of the asylum and kept talking about how Regina kidnapped him because she wanted to take his son." said Mary Margret

"Apparently, his son is back." said Anna Sophia

Emma looks in his car and finds some receipts and documents "According to these receipts his name is Greg Mendell." said Emma

"No, I'm telling you it's Owen Flynn." said Anna Sophia

"Let's argue about this at the hospital." said Emma

They all go down to the hospital and are put in different rooms as the emergency staff is bustling around to deal with the various situations and Belle saying over and over that she doesn't know what's happening. Gold then comes in and demands to see Belle. Whale assuages his fears or at least attempts to. "Gold, they will do everything they can for Belle."

"O, like you did everything you could for her?" demanded Gold

"It's not my fault that Hook is faster with a trigger than I am. So, just calm down and go home." said Anna Sophia

Anna Sophia then follows Emma to Hook's room. "I must be in heaven because I've woken up to the the two loveliest angels." said Hook

"Flattery will get you no where." said Anna Sophia "Where is she?" asked Anna Sophia

"Where is Cora?" demanded Emma "I can make you hurt in many ways so where is Cora?"

"I have no idea. She has her own agenda." said Hook

"You seem oddly happy for a man who failed to kill his foe." said Emma

" As I'm sure your mother is well aware I did quite a great amount of damage. I hurt his heart." said Hook

"You shot Belle." said Emma

"Belle is where he keeps it." added Anna Sophia "But Hook, you are chained down in a bed and he is walking. You shot his girl so if I were I'd pray you don't get out of here too soon because Gold is going to put you in the morgue next." said Anna Sophia

She and Emma go out to the others as they try to find out information on the mystery guy. They can't find any incriminating evidence on the phone aside from some pictures and tweets of food. When they realize he is a regular guy and anyone can come into Story brooke now they all start to freak out. Leroy scares Ruby when he reminds them all that movies have taught us what people do when it comes to magical creatures and how they might react to a werewolf. "Ruby, I wouldn't worry I mean maybe people would like the idea. Werewolves are very in right now. Especially with the Twilight books. If we had some vampires in this town too people would think we were like coolest town in America. The closest thing we have to a vampire is Regina though." said Anna Sophia the others laughed.

"Anna Sophia, this is no time for joking around. We're in big trouble." said David

" Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is but with Regina gone to God knows where we have a huge situation. Cora is very manipulative with the right words she can have Regina on her side and together they'll destroy this town. " said Anna Sophia

"This could not have come at a worse time." said MM

"You act like it's our fault that it happened this way. No one invited Greg into town." said Anna Sophia

"He'll be patched up and out of here in no time." said Emma

"Actually, he won't he's bleeding into his chest cavity and if it's not treated soon he'll die. " said Whale

"Then treat him." said Emma

Whale goes over to Gold "Mr. Gold, you healed me. You can heal this man in a matter of seconds."

"No, I don't owe you anything, Whale. I owe you all nothing and some of you owe me. So, I am not doing any of you any favors and that man saw me do magic so instead of helping him you better hope that he dies so there will be tour buses up and down main street." said Gold

"Gold, I tried to stop Hook. I tried to get you your shawl back. You owe me." said Anna Sophia

"You failed at helping Belle and you nearly got her killed twice. So, I don't Miss Blanchard. Good evening." said Gold who leaves.

"Now letting him die is easy." said Whale

"Let's discuss this in private." said Emma

Whale and the posse go into the supply room.

"It isn't murder if we let him die of his own injuries." said Whale

"I think it is." said Emma

"We save him of course." said Mary Margret

"Obviously." said David

"We don't even know why he's here. Maybe I'm right. Maybe he just wants to find his father." said Anna Sophia

"He isn't Owen Flynn." said Emma

"I think he is and even if he's not we can't kill people." said Anna Sophia

"I beg to differ." said Leroy

"Leroy!" yelled MM and AS together

"We need to be safe. This town's safety should come first." said Leroy

"Leroy, we don't kill we just don't." said Anna Sophia

"This from the woman who was ready to shoot Hook." said Leroy

"That was different he was going to kill Belle." said Anna Sophia

"This man could kill all of us." said Leroy

"So, we choose between our lives and his?" asked Ruby

"We'll worry about the town later. First, we save a life. Whale prep for surgery." said David

Whale leaves and the cellphone goes off in Emma's hand.

"Someone is looking for Greg. How long until they come here?" asked Emma

The phone keeps ringing and ringing. After much discussion another call is missed. "My nerves can't take this." said MM

Suddenly the phone rings again Anna Sophia grabs the phone from Emma and picks it up "Hello?"

"Greg? Who is this?" asked the voice on the other end "Is Greg there?"

"My name is Anna Sophia Blanchard." said Anna Sophia

"Tamara Johnson- Mendell" said Tamara "Where is Greg?"

" I'm so sorry but Greg was in a terrible car accident and is in the hospital." said Anna Sophia

"He's what?" asked the voice on the other end

"The doctors are doing the best they can. We'll get him back to you. We promise." said Anna Sophia hanging up the phone.

"Are you sure that was wise?" asked Leroy

"No. But Tamara knows her husband is ok and she'll stop calling." said Anna Sophia

"But it could mean that she'll come here." said David

"I just want this over this." said MM

A orderly comes in "Is the surgery over?" they asked him

"No, just looking for the doctor." said the orderly "He never went into surgery."

"Then page him!" yelled Emma

"NOW!" yelled Anna Sophia

They page Dr. Whale and find his uniform in the laundry. Ruby uses her nose to try and track him. "What is wrong this that man. Why is he doing this to us?" asked Anna Sophia

"He's been out of it ever since he brought Regina's fiancé back." said David

"He brought Daniel back? from the dead?" asked MM and AS together in alarm

"Like some type of Frankenstien monster?" asked Emma freaked out

"That's whale… Frankenstien and Daniel was his…" said David

"What happened here while we were gone?" asked MM

"And how come you didn't tell me about it one of the times I was here for the rest of the craziness?" asked Anna Sophia

"What do u mean rest of the craziness?" asked Emma

"Well, Regina kidnapped Henry and we had rescue him and Spencer framed Ruby for killing Billy so that he could make us look bad and then he threw Jefferson's hat into a fire so David couldn't use it to send us home… but why couldn't the neither world bring me back for the return of Daniel. Would have loved to see that." said Anna Sophia

"Ruby, go find Dr. Frankenstien. Now." said Emma not wanting to continue the bizarre conversation

Ruby comes back with Frankenstien who goes in for surgery after a little while he comes out and let's them know that everything will be all right. Emma says she wants to ask him a few question. "Let's go." said MM

"No. I'm the sheriff." said Emma

"But we've been doing this together." said MM

"But if we want him to think this is a normal town then I need to go in alone in an normal town the sheriff asks a few questions she doesn't bring in her parents." said Emma

"She's probably right." said David

"I really need to know if he's Kurt's son though do you mind if I come in as deputy?" asked AS

"I suppose." said Emma

She and Anna Sophia go in to talk to Greg.

"Nurse?" he asked seeing Emma.

"Sheriff Swan actually, this is my deputy Anna Sophia Blanchard. We wanted to ask you a few questions about your accident." said Emma "I have some of your persons affects. I'll put them here. I want to talk to you about the accident."

"Did I hit someone? O my god, I hit someone. Is he ok?" asked Greg

"He'll be fine." said Emma " the damange was minor. So, I need you to tell me what you saw."

"I didn't see anything except the road…ok, I was texting and I only looked down for a minute and then he was just there too close to avoid." said Greg "And I know that's illegal in Maine."

" Don't worry, we're just glad you're ok." said Emma

"So, no charges?" asked Greg

"No charges." said Emma "I will let you go with a warning this time."

Greg calmed down and Emma leaves.

"Mr. Mendell, have you ever been to this town before you just look so familiar to me." said Anna Sophia

"No, though you seem familiar too." said Greg

" Do you know a man named Kurt Flynn… he was an old friend of mine. You look a bit like him." said Anna Sophia "Talked about his son all the time. Owen has a good head of his shoulder. Owen has grown into a great man I just know it. I wish I could see him one more time." Anna Sophia recalled this peaked Greg's interest. "By the way, your wife Tamara was looking for you. You might want to call her to let her know you're ok."

"Yea, I knew Kurt Flynn haven't seen him in years. I'm actually here visiting him." said Greg

"That's nice. You might want to check down stairs. Unless, of course he's been released I haven't volunteered here in a while but feel free to look for him, Owen." said Anna Sophia

"Thank you, Miss Blanchard." said Greg as she leaves. Anna Sophia decided to check on Belle.

"Hello." said Anna Sophia "How are you?"

"Still a little confused. You were with me and that man on the road." said Belle "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna Sophia Blanchard. Local rock star.I met you through my friend Ruby you used to hang out at her Granny's diner." said Anna Sophia

"So, we're friends?" asked Belle

"Yes." said Anna Sophia

"And that man…" asked Belle

"Gold? Don't worry he's harmless at least to you." said Anna Sophia

"Harmless the man threw a ball of fire and healed me!" said Belle

"The man created a ball of fire?" laughed Anna Sophia "and healed you? The blood from your wounds obviously gave you hallucinations no one can create fire not unless Mr. Gold is god. He is very smart but God? I don't think so. the the doctors healed you."

"I saw him… And you were standing right there." said Belle

"Exactly, and all I saw was him cradling you in his arms as he cried. Mr. Gold loves you." said Anna Sophia

Gold enters with the chipped cup. "Miss Blanchard, do you mind if I speak with Belle alone?"

"I'll be right outside." said Anna Sophia

"No, don't leave me alone with him. Stay please." said Belle

"Mr. Gold…" Anna Sophia says

Mr. Gold nods. "I know you don't remember but indulge me." he said handing her the cup. "Just take it and focus. "

"It's just a cup." said Belle

"Even I know that isn't true." said Anna Sophia

"You dropped it at my castle you were scared because you thought you had angered me." said Gold

"Just look at it… just focus."

"No, take it… I don't want it just take it!" yelled Belle

"Belle, please!" yelled Gold

"I don't want your cup or to hear talk of magic… just take it." said Belle

Gold refused the cup and she threw it across the room and smashed it. Anna Sophia watched as Gold left defeated.

"How could you do that? You smashed that man's heart. You smashed his hopes and his dreams. He has nothing to believe in now. you better hope that he doesn't do something stupid like commit suicide over this or become a serial killer or something. That cup meant the world to him. He kicked me out of his house because I touched that cup. Nearly killed a guy for stealing that cup! He thought he knew he would never truly lose you if he had it but now you're gone. You are both gone and you my dear seem to be a heartless bitch." said Anna Sophia

"If a strange man scared you how would you react?" asked Belle

"I shot him and his gang members with arrows. " said Anna Sophia "But that's different that man was trying to hurt my family. Gold is trying to help you."

"He can help by staying away from me." said Belle

"Fine, He'll stay away. You gave him no other choice when you smashed his hope." said Anna Sophia

David comes in, "Anna Sophia, we're ready to go. You coming?" asked David

"Coming. Goodbye, Belle." said Anna Sophia.

They go back to the house and Henry comes down from the loft. "You've been gone all night what happened?" asked Henry

"Well, Hook and Gold got into a fight and some people got hurt." said MM

"But Frankenstien fixed them up." said emma

"So, that's who Whale is." said Henry

" Except without the neck bolts." said Emma

"The monster had the bolts." said Henry

"Whatever, it's still weird." said emma

"I'm with her. " said Anna Sophia

"It is not weird and we are past it." said MM

Henry goes to get the book "Frankenstien's not even in here. He's not a fairytale character."

"O my god. If the curse took other people who knows who the hell else could be in this town. We really could have vampires. Though, I think we'd notice if we did." said Anna Sophia

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and Emma goes to answer it but before she can the door swings open.

"It's been a long night." said Emma

" I know. Miss Swan, you know that favor you owe me. I'm cashing it in." said Gold

" Gold, I know that you're hurting right now but I told you that my daughter is not doing you any favors." said Anna Sophia

" As I told you, Miss Blanchard, this is between Miss Swan and myself and as I have repeated over and over stay out of my business. Now, Miss Swan you honor your agreements don't you?" asked Gold

"What do you want me to do?" asked Emma

"Help me find someone. " said Gold

"Who?" asked Emma

"His/My son." they say at the same time.

"Miss Blanchard, how do you know about this?" asked Gold

"Belle told me yesterday afternoon." said Anna Sophia

" So, pack a bag we're leaving today. It has to today because the longer I stay here the closer I get to killing Hook." said Gold "O, and because of our history together know that I am serious when I say that if any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone. I'm killing all of you." said Gold who leaves the Charming family very alarmed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do?" asked Mary Margret

"What can we do. I made a deal with Gold I have to uphold my end." said Emma"But he's going on my terms. I'm taking Henry with us."

"She's right. That threat of death was real. And if Emma doesn't do this it might be her funeral we go to next." said Anna Sophia

"Don't say that especially in front of Henry." said Mary Margret

" I wish we could go with her." said David

"I'm not a child and I can handle Gold." said Emma

"You said the same thing about Cora." said Anna Sophia

"And we handled Cora." said Emma "Why can't you just trust me?"

"It's not you we don't trust but maybe there could be a way one of us could go." said Anna Sophia

"Anna, what are you thinking?" asked David

" I'm thinking that I should go for a walk if you'll excuse me." said Anna Sophia

"Not again. The last time you went for a walk Cora and Hook kidnapped you." said Mary Margret

"Please, don't go." said Henry holding on to her

"I'll be right back Henry, but if you're worried you could come with me." said Anna Sophia

Henry and Anna Sophia go over to Gold's shop. "Let's find out where you, Emma, and Gold are going." said Anna Sophia as she and Henry start looking through things. "Hey, I found two plane tickets to New York."

"That must be where Gold is taking her." said Anna Sophia

"And there is an address here too." said Henry. Anna Sophia goes over and takes the address from Henry and starts to write the name down on her hand.

"Why are you writing it down?" asked Henry

"Because I'm coming with you." said Anna Sophia "I just need to create my own version of the potion that Gold is using to keep his memories."

They keep looking and Anna Sophia finds a folded parchment that she unfolds and has a talisman potion written on it. "All right… let's do some magic." said Anna Sophia. Anna Sophia and Henry start to look around the shop for the ingredients and go about creating the potion. When it's done Anna pours it into a tiny glass vail. "Think I'll make a couple of extra doses so David and Mary Margret can come along." said Anna Sophia "OK, we just need a cherished object. ." said Anna Sophia " Gold is going to be furious when he finds out I duplicated his potion but by then we should be an airport where there are millions of security guards.."

Anna Sophia and Henry clean up and then go back to the apartment. Anna Sophia and Henry go back to their rooms to pack. Anna Sophia goes on her laptop and buys a plane ticket for herself. Then she goes to the jewelry box and takes out the engagement ring that David gave her. A few hours later Gold shows is standing by the door all packed up with Henry next to her.

"Hello, Miss Swan. Are you ready?" he asked

"Yes, we're ready. let's go." said Emma

"We?"asked Gold "Miss Swan, we have a deal. This is your favor to fulfill. Yours! Or that means just you are coming with me."

"I'm bringing Henry. I can't leave him here with Cora around. So, either you take both of us or I'm not going." said Emma

"Then we'll have to purchase another plane ticket." said Gold

"We're flying?" asked Emma

"Yes, don't worry I'm taking care of the expenses." said Gold

"Gold, please watch out for my family." said David

"Our you'll what?" asked Gold

"Be very upset as a father and a grandfather I'm asking you please." said David

"They'll be fine. You have my word." said Gold

Gold, Henry,and Emma leave.

"Maybe we could guarantee her safety ourselves." said Anna Sophia to get sister and husband.

"How if we leave we forget who we are?" asked David

" We don't have to not if he follow Gold's plan." said Anna Sophia revealing the fails from her pocket

"You broke into Gold's shop again?" asked Mary Margret

"And duplicated his potion. There is enough for each of us. we just put it over a cherished object and we're set." said Anna Sophia

"We are not taking that risk. You don't even know if that potion works." said David

"Someone has to protect our daughter. " said Anna Sophia "might as well be us we are her parents."

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret get into the car and drive to the town line. "I am Snow White." then Anna Sophia puts on her necklace and Mary Margret puts on her ring and they put the potion on them hold hands and drive over the town line "I'm Snow White." they say together.

"It worked! It worked! Thank you Rumplestilskine. Boston airport here we come." said Anna Sophia.

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret get in the cinna bon line behind Henry. "What can be better than an adventure and cinna bons am I right?" Anna Sophia said from behind Henry.

Henry turns around "Anna Sophia! Mary Margret! You made it." said Henry hugging each of them.

"Just in time. How are your mother holding up?" asked Anna Sophia

"Fine. Mr. Gold, is very nervous though I think he's having second thoughts about all this." said Henry

"I think he's just not used to having magic and god only knows how long it's been since he's seen his son. I would have been plenty nervous if I had known Emma was my daughter when I first met her." said Anna Sophia

Henry goes up to the counter. " it's on me." said Anna Sophia " three boxes of cinna bons with five each please."

The guy at the counter gets them the three boxes and then Anna Sophia , Mary Margret , and David follow Henry to where the others are sitting. Gold stops his pacing and looks over at them "Miss Blanchard… Miss Blanchard… what are you doing here?"

"Going to New York with you. we don't trust you with our daughter. If for some reason she can't fulfill this deal of yours someone needs to make sure she still gets home in one piece. " said Anna Sophia

"How did you cross the town line?" asked Emma

"The same way Gold did." said Mary Margret

"You went into my shop and stole my potion! I should have expected that from you!" yelled Gold at Anna Sophia "I don't understand why you feel the need to interfere with every aspect of my life but I am sick and tired of it! Your meddling put my poor Belle in the hospital!" Gold got right up into Anna Sophia's face.

"O, that's right blame everything on me! I made your wife leave you. I made your son run away. I convinced you to kill her and cut off Hook's hand. I asked you to create the curse. I enacted the curse for you. I shot Belle and made her forget her memory. That's right it was all me. Except it wasn't me these things just happened! And most of them were because of you. How about owning up to some responsibility." said Anna Sophia

"Responsibility! I'll show you some responsibility! I'm going to be responsible for impaling you with this cane and making Mary Margret an only child if both of you don't go home right now!" yelled Gold

"We aren't going anywhere! I don't care what you do to me, old man!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, remember who you're talk to." said Mary Margret trying to calm her down

"You don't want to push me!" yelled Gold

"Mr. Gold… Anna Sophia… cool it. We're in public." said Emma

A security guard comes over "Is there a problem over here?" he asked

"Sorry, my father's a little nervous. It's his first time flying and my cousin is rubbing him the wrong way. We'll try to be quieter." said Emma

The guard walks away. "Your father?" questioned Gold

" She had to tell him something what do you except her to say that you're the town's magical pawnshop owner who she made a deal with to find your long lost son who you lost because you came in to this world from another one and we're arguing because I stole your potion to follow you here so I could keep my memories? Yea, that would have gone over real well." said Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia, maybe you and Mary Margret should go home." said Emma

"Are you serious? The man just threatened me because I showed up at an airport imagine what he'll do if you don't fulfill this deal the way he wants you to. I'm not leaving you alone with this beast and neither is Mary Margret. or David" said Anna Sophia

"I can speak for myself and to be honest…I think we should stay. Anna Sophia's right. This isn't safe by yourself." said Mary Margret

Gold stomps into the men's room very frustrated. Not too long after they start to board the plane. A few hours later they are in NYC going to an address in Soho.

"What's the matter?" asked Emma "Isn't this the right place?"

"Yes this is it." said Gold

"Your son isn't excepting you is he?" asked Emma

"No." said Gold

"Well, everyone loves at surprise." said Emma walking towards the building with the others

They enter the building "What's his name?" asked Emma "If I'm going to help you… you need to give me a name."

"His name is Baelfire." said Gold and Anna Sophia together

Henry starts to look at the names after a little bit of searching he says "No Baelfire."

"That wouldn't fly as an alias." said Emma

"Not in this world anyway." said Anna Sophia

"Do any of these names mean anything to you?" asked Henry

"Well names are what I traffic in but sadly no." said Gold

Emma looks at the addresses and sees one blank. "There he is." said Emma

"Or it could be vacant." said Gold

"Your speciality might be names but mine is finding people and they won't announce themselves when they don't want to be found." said Emma "UPS package for 407." she said and then hear a bang.

"Maybe you should have said Fed ex." said Henry

"I think he's running." said Anna Sophia

They go outside and see him climbing down the fire escape. "This is the favor get my son to talk to me. Please.I can't run." said Gold

"Watch Henry. I'll be right back." said Emma

"Wait, Mary Margret and I are going with you we didn't come all this way just to babysit." said Anna Sophia

"I can handle this alone." said Emma

"It's much better if we do this together. He can't run away from four of us we can corner him." said Anna Sophia. All the Charmings start to chase Neal. They run into the street and get blocked by cars that Neal and emma go around and Anna Sophia leaps over as the other family members also go around. There is an alley Emma goes around one way and Anna Sophia and Mary Margret go around the other to block Neal in causing Neal and Emma ram into each other.

"Emma?" said Neal with a sudden smile on his face.

"Neal?" asked Emma

"Emma, are you all right?" asked her parents ask together

Emma looks at him for the first time "O my god… no." said Emma

"Emma, you ok?" asked Mary Margret

"I think she's in shock." Anna Sophia says as they walk over to her "Emma? Emma, it's ok. Everything will be ok."

"No, it isn't ok… this is a nightmare." said Emma

"Emma?" asked Neal "What are you doing here with the avengers?"

" I resent that statement." said Anna Sophia

" Neal? No… no!" yelled Emma " I'm not telling you anything until you tell me the truth are you Gold's son?"

"What?" asked Neal

" You were playing me. You were both playing me!" said Emma

"What are you talking about?" asked Neal

"Emma, you know this guy?" asked Anna Sophia

"I'm her ex." said Neal

Mary Margret and Anna Sophia look at each other and nod. "Wow, I'd leave David for this guy." whispers Anna Sophia.

"I'm Anna Sophia I'm her… mother and this is Mary Margret her other mother. " said Anna Sophia

" How dare you! How dare you and Gold use me like this!" yelled Emma "And you were in on this too weren't you that's why you wanted to come along? That's why you and Gold have been so chummy lately."

"Chummy? Did you not see the man threaten to kill me with a cane?" asked Anna Sophia "I swear I have nothing to do with this."

"I don't know a Gold… who's Gold?" asked Neal

"Your father. Rumplestilskine." said Emma

"He's here?! You brought him here!" yelled Neal

"Why else would we be in New York?" said Emma "And you have no right to be mad right now I do! Did you know who I was. Where I was from the whole time? I want the truth and I want it right now!" yelled Emma

"Emma, calm down. I'm sure he has an explanation."said Anna Sophia

"You stay out of this!" yelled Emma "You were part of this grand else would you follow us here?"

"O, yea. the grand plan was to steal Gold's potion, go to an airport ,and let him threaten to kill me… think about this rationally." said Anna Sophia "This is not my fault."

"Let's go to a bar. I'll explain everything there. You can yell at me on the way. Anna Sophia… mary margret, you're welcome to come too." said Neal

"Why is your solution always to ask me for drinks?" asked emma

"Well, I'm thirsty." said Neal "And this is the type of conversation to have in private."

"What do you want to know?" asked Neal when they were at the bar.

"Did you know when we first met?" asked Emma

"If I did I wouldn't have gone near you." said Neal

"O come on." said Emma

"O, come on what?" asked Neal "I ran away to get away from all this magic crap."

"Think about it. He's Gold son. If I was Gold's child I would run as far away as I could possibly get. I mean magic hasn't exactly been good to any of us." said Anna Sophia

Emma ignores Anna Sophia

"So, you just needed me to take the wrap for you?" asked Emma

"No, I didn't know at first I found out." said Neal

"How?" asked Emma

"I ran into a friend of yours ...August." said Neal

" You left me. You had me arrested." said Emma "You just let me go to prison and just left because Pinnchio told you to! I loved you!" said Emma

"I did leave but I never had you arrested. That was August" said Neal "I left you money and a car to make up for things."

"You might as well have been you." demanded Emma "I got the car but never got any money."

"You never got the money from the watches? Damn that wooden boy!" yelled Neal

"I'm sure Neal was just doing what he thought was best." said Anna Sophia

"Do you two mind we are trying to have a private conversation here? " ,"How is this just a coincidence it had to either be in your plan or your dad's." Emma continued

"No, see us meeting went against my dad's plan entirely. He wanted to break the curse us meeting would have ruined that." said Neal "It was fate."

"You believe in that?" asked Emma

" You're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You should too. See, there is not a lot I remember about my dad that doesn't suck but one thing I remember is he always told me about fate and that things happen for a reason. There are things greater than us that conspire to make it happen. Call it fate. Call it destiny. Call it whatever you want. Something good must have come from us being together." said Neal

"Not that I can think of." said Emma "Just went to jail."

"Emma!" said Anna Sophia and MM together

"But I'm over it and over you." said Emma

"Why do you wear the keychain I bought you?" asked Neal

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret look at each other

"It's to remind me never to trust anyone again." said Neal

"And you made my job very difficult."said Anna Sophia

"Now come on, let's go. I made a deal with your father and I'm living up to my end of the bargain."said Emma

"You made a deal with him?" asked Neal concerned

"It was before the curse broke but a deal is a deal." said Anna Sophia

"You don't have to do this. Just tell him you lost me. Please." said Neal "If you tell him that you'll never have to see me again."

"Mary Margret… Anna Sophia can I talk to you two outside?" asked Emma

The three girls go outside. " I don't know what to do?" said Emma "I lied to Henry about his father for a reason. I'm trying to protect him."

"From what you talked about in there sounds like you're trying to protect yourself again." said Anna Sophia

"But you know more than anyone how important it is for someone to know who their parents are." said Mary Margret

" what did you tell Henry?" asked Anna Sophia

"That his dad was a firefighter who died in a fire saving a family of four." said Emma

" Wow, nice job." said Anna Sophia "Sounds like the perfect man."

"Thank you but I can't tell Henry the truth now. I can't tell him his father was a thief. Maybe if he had stuck around but I went to jail because of that man. " said Emma

"True love is complicated." said Anna Sophia

"Neal is not my true love. We would still be together if he were." said Emma

"Not necessarily. Your father, Mary Margret, and I always lost each other but we found each other again and this is you finding Neal again. He doesn't know about Henry does he?" asked Anna Sophia

"No, he doesn't but… he's giving me a way to walk away from this shouldn't I take it?" asked Emma

" Only if you have a death wish. " said Anna Sophia "Take my advice stick to the you don't do it for yourself do it for Henry. He has a right to know who his father is and you know the feeling of not knowing who your parents are and what that is like. Plus, Neal seems like a great guy. His heart is in the right place he left you so you could find us and fulfill you destiny that is very noble."

"I don't know." said Emma "Mary Margret what do you think?"

"I'm sorry, Emma but I can't say anything that Anna Sophia hasn't already said." said Mary Margret "Henry deserves to know who is father is just as much as you did but other than that I can't tell you how to live your life." said Mary Margret

Emma starts to walk down the street. "Emma Victoria Swan Nolan Charming, you get back here and fulfill your responsibilities now!"

"You just said you can't tell me how to live my life." said Emma

"Mary Margret said that and I am saving your life now get in there." said Anna Sophia

"No, I'm going back to Gold and Henry." said Emma

" Emma go back in there." said Anna Sophia

"I can't." said Emma

"Why can't you?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because." said Emma

"Because why?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because I still love him. I haven't stopped." said Emma

"Then you can't run away from this." said Anna Sophia

"Yes, I can." said Emma

"Then there is something I have to do." said Anna Sophia walking inside the bar "Neal, you can't let Emma go back to your father alone. You and I both know what he's like when it comes to deals."

" My father chose power over me. Why should I choose him?" asked Neal

"Don't choose him. Choose Emma." said Anna Sophia "I know you'll do the right thing."

Anna Sophia catches up to Mary Margret. "Have you ever sat down and really thought about our family? So, we have Henry… Emma's his mom… Neal's his dad that makes Gold his grandfather… David is also his grandfather… Regina is his step great grandmother and his mom which makes us his grandmothers and his stepsisters." said Anna Sophia

"Why did you have to go there?" asked Mary Margret

"Holidays would have been very awkward in the enchanted forest." said Anna Sophia

"I don't know maybe this will mellow everyone out." said Mary Margret

"You mean freak them out. Gold will be mortified. He doesn't want to be related to any of us." said Anna Sophia

Emma goes back into the building followed by the Blanchards.

"Did you find him?" asked Gold

"I'm sorry but your son he's very hard to catch." said Emma

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret give each other a look.

Gold goes about trying to get into the building and suddenly the door opens and he goes upstairs to 407 followed by the others.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma

"I'm going to find my son." said Gold

"He's gone and he may not come back you can't just break in." said Emma

"Yes, I can." said Gold

"Emma, I wouldn't bother when Rumple puts his mind to something it gets done no matter how many times you protest against him." said Anna Sophia

"There are laws for breaking and entering." said Emma

"If I get arrested then he'll have to testify against me and we'll be reunited." said Gold unlocking the door

"Sounds like a win-win situation." said Anna Sophia as they walk into the apartment.

They look around the sees a dreamcatcher and keeps staring at it and then picks it up and stares at it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together

"Did you find something, Dearie?" asked Mr. Gold noticing the way Emma is behaving.

"Nothing, just a dream catcher." said Emma

" If it's nothing why are you still holding it?" asked Gold "You are lying to me! You saw something! Tell me! Tell me!"

" Henry, go in the other room please." said Emma

Henry starts to walk into the other room and Mary Margret goes with him.

"This guy is a ghost." said Emma

"Did he tell you something?" asked Gold

"No, he didn't say anything." said Emma

"But you talked to him?You are holding out on me Miss Swan I want to know what and why?!" yelled Gold

"I'm not holding anything back!" yelled Emma

"We had a deal. A deal! No one! No one breaks deals with me!" yelled Gold

"Back the hell off! If my daughter said that nothing happened then nothing happened!" yelled Anna Sophia

" Miss Blanchard, this is between me and your daughter. Stop inferring !" yelled Gold "Miss Swan don't push me."

"Don't push me! What are you going to do anyway, you have no magic here!" yelled Emma

"I don't need magic!" he yelled banging his cane against the wall.

"I said back the fuck off and I mean it Gold!" Anna Sophia takes out a bow and an arrow." Get the hell away from my daughter or I swear to God Gold I'll pierce your heart!" said Anna Sophia taking her bows and arrows and pointing one at him.

" You don't want to mess with me either, Dearie" said Gold

"I've got a bow and arrow and all you got is that cane. Who has the advantage here?" asked Anna Sophia

Gold takes out his gun and points it at Anna Sophia "I believe I do now, Miss Blanchard I am having a discussion with your daughter. Stay out of it!" yelled Gold "Now, Miss Swan! What are you hiding!" pointing the gun at Emma

Suddenly Neal comes in "Hey! " said Neal " Leave her alone!"

Gold is slightly shocked by Neal's appearance and puts the gun down.

"Bae? You came for me." said Gold

"I came to protect her… I know what you're like with people who break deals with you." said Neal "Now, get out."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Gold

"Get out of my apartment!" yelled Neal

"Neal…" started emma

"Emma, I got this." said Neal

"You two know each other. How?" asked Gold shocked

"They met outside." said Anna Sophia

" I don't believe that how do you know each other?!" he asked again

Henry and Mary Margret come out from the other room "What is going on? What's all the yelling about?"

"Who's this?" asked Neal

"My son Henry." said Emma

"You have a son? How old is he? How old are you kid?"

"Don't answer that… Don't." warned Emma trying to get Henry to go into the other room.

"I'm 11 now what is going on here?" asked Henry "Why is everyone yelling!"

"Because we come from a family where everyone yells." said Anna Sophia

"He's 11? Is he my son?" asked Neal

"No my dad was a fireman he died. That's what you told me." said Henry

"Emma, is he my son? Is he?" said Neal

" Yes." said Emma

Henry runs outside. "Give us a sec." said Anna Sophia andMary Margret to Emma

On the fire escape. "It's ok you know." said Anna Sophia

"She didn't mean to hurt you." said Mary Margret

"Why did she have to lie to me. I'm not a little kid." said Henry

"Emma was just trying to protect you. It's what mothers do they protect their children. " said Anna Sophia "Sometimes it just seems a little harsh like when we put Emma in the wardrobe and sent her away but she didn't send your father away."

" It feels like she did." said Henry

Emma comes on the fire escape

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" asked Henry

"Because Neal was a thief and a bad guy and I'd never thought I'd see him again. I never wanted to." said Emma

"Why?" asked Henry

"He broke my heart." said Emma

"I could have taken the truth you know." said Henry

"I know but I was doing it for me. I was protecting myself that's why I lied to you." said Emma

"You're just like her. Regina. She lied to me too." said Henry

"OOO…" said Anna Sophia "Henry, that's a little harsh I mean Regina was running from her past and… Emma's running from her past. Nevermind."

"I'm so sorry." said Emma

"I want to meet him. My dad." said Henry

"Ok." said Emma "I'll go get him." said Emma leaving

They go back inside. Emma goes over to Neal. "You were never going to tell me about him were you?" asked Neal

"No." said Emma

"Well, he's my kid too so you can't make that decision anymore." said Neal

"Fine then go talk to him just don't break his heart." said Emma

"Like my father did to me." said Neal

"And you did to me." said Emma

"Right all that crap ends now." said Neal who goes out on the fire escape.

"I'm sorry. I should have taken your advice and told Henry sooner." said Emma

"We understand that losing your true love can feel awful and you want to just rip that feeling out of your body but their are harsh consequences to running from the truth. We've dealt with it many times." said Anna Sophia " Gold even gave us a potion though all it wanted to make us do was assassinate Regina." said Anna Sophia "But now that Henry knows you can rebuild the family. Maybe we can all mellow out and actually be one big family. The Charming-Mills-Golds has a nice to it. Speaking of Gold he hasn't said much since Neal went outside with Henry. "

Neal and Henry come in from outside. "So, I was thinking maybe you guys could spend a few days in the city. We could take Henry to the zoo and the museum. Give you all a real NYC experience."

"I'm ok with that if it's all right Henry." said Emma

"Sure." said Henry

"Then first thing tomorrow we'll go out and see NYC." said Neal

The next day Anna Sophia wakes up early and walks looks over at the other bed in her hotel room that she shared with Mary Margret. She saw Mary Margret sitting on Henry's bed looking at the book. Anna Sophia saw that the page she was looking at was a picture of Snow White with her mother and sits next to Mary Margret on the bed. "We were the brattiest kid I don't know how she put up with us." said Anna Sophia

"You still are the brattiest kid." said Mary Margret

"That was uncalled for." said Anna Sophia "You know things seem all right. Maybe we should go home."

"If we go home we'll be right in the middle of this." said Mary Margret

"We can't avoid it forever. It's March 3rd. It's our birthday, We have to confront it at some point. We told Emma to confront her issue we have to confront ours." said Anna Sophia

"We aren't talking about true love. We are talking about the death of our mother. There is a big difference." said Mary Margret

" An issue is still an issue." said Anna Sophia

"Fine. We'll go back home but I don't see the point." said Mary Margret.

The girls packed up their bags and got on the first flight to Boston and then rented a car they drove home. When they entered the apartment David was making breakfast.

"What are you doing?" they asked

"Making breakfast." said David

"Why?" asked Mary Margret

"I thought you two might be hungry after your long flight." said David

"No, that isn't why. We talked about this all three of us agreed." said Anna Sophia

"I thought with the curse broken you would change your mind." said David

"We didn't." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia

they see a present on the table. "What is this? A gift?" said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together.

"It's not from me." said David "But someone in this town knows it's your birthday and thinks that you should celebrate."

Mary Margret picks up the card and looks at it then hands it to Anna Sophia "Johanna! I didn't even know she was here."

"Neither did I." said Mary Margret. Mary Margret unwraps the gift and inside is a tiara.

"O my god. the tiara. Mom was so upset when we yelled at Johanna for trying it on and trying to put Johanna in her place. We had so much to learn." said Anna Sophia

"We need to find her." said Mary Margret

"Bye, David." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together.

"Thanks for understanding." said Anna Sophia kissing him.

"Thank you so much." said Mary Margret kissing him as well.

"I wish this day made at least one of you happier." said David

"It can't but we're trying it's why we came home." said Anna Sophia "Now, don't be late for work."

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret leave.

A few hours later they are walking through town and come to a yard where a plump woman is planting flowers. "Hello, Johanna." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together.

The woman gets up and gives both of them a hug.

"You have grown into lovely women. Your mother would be so proud of the two of you. A little alarmed that there are two of you but so proud." said Johanna

"By the way, it's Mary Margret and Anna Sophia here." said Mary Margret

"O, you'll always be my little Snow White. Happy Birthday, dears. I wished I had known there were two of you now or I would have gotten you both something." said Johanna

"The tiara was enough for both of us." said Anna Sophia "Where did you find it?"

"I saw it at Gold's shop. I know how much it meant to you." said Johanna

"I haven't seen these flowers in a long time." said Mary Margret admiring the flowers.

Anna Sophia nodded

"They reminded me of both of you because they can survive the harshest winter and you were born during the harshest one of all." said Johanna

"That's why she called us Snow White." said Anna Sophia

"I thought it was a nice way to honor her. " said Johanna

The girls nod as they cry.

"I miss her too." said Johanna

Suddenly, they hear something from the woods. "Stay here. We'll be right back." said Anna Sophia "I'm sure it's nothing."

Anna Sophia and Mary Margret go into the woods and see Cora and Regina digging and discussing the dagger the last thing they hear Cora say is that they could use Gold's dagger to kill anyone they want. They wait until the women leave and then run back to town as they go to the sheriif's station "I can't believe this. We leave for one day and Regina joins up with the enemy after that woman framed her. Cora must have got to her somehow." said Anna Sophia "We've got to call Gold." said Anna Sophia who fails the number and waits. "Gold, it's Anna Sophia. Cora is trying to find your dagger. We need to know where it is so we can get it first. Please call us back."

"We've got to talk to David." said Mary Margret

They enter the police station and see David on the floor. They run over to him "What happened?" the girls ask together as they help him up.

"Hook ambushed me." said David

"Are you ok?" asked Anna Sophia

"I'm fine." said David"It's not me he wants it's Gold and his hook I'll love throwing his ass in jail." said David

"Hook isn't the problem it's Regina. She's been lying to us. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger." said Anna Sophia

"She could control him to do anything." said David

"Or become the dark one herself." said Anna Sophia

"I hate both those options." said David "We have to call the man himself."

"Tried. Anna Sophia left a message." said Mary Margret

"Then, we'll have to win Regina back and open her eyes to the truth." said Mary Margret.

That afternoon, Anna Sophia and Mary Margret are sitting in a booth at Granny's when Regina comes in and sits down urgently "Well, what did you hear? Is Henry all right?"

"Henry is fine. This isn't about him, Regina. This is about you. " said Mary Margret "We know you've lying. Thought we should talk about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Regina

"No more lying!" said Anna Sophia

"You were the evil queen but you were finally changing why are you turning back now?" demanded Anna Sophia "There is a war starting Regina."

"That much is clear." said Regina

"Luckily for you we trust you enough to give you one final chance to join the side of good." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"First off, you are doing that annoying unison thing again you might want to stop that second. I am good you added evil to my name." said Regina

"Good doesn't do what you do. " said Mary Margret

"So why after all the progress you made to change for Henry turn back now?" asked Anna Sophia

"Because all it got my was dinner with hypocrites who say they'll forgive me but never will. You want to give me a chance. I'll give you two one. Stay out of my way." said Regina who leaves.

"Cora doesn't care about Henry all she wants is power." said Anna Sophia

"Power is how you get things." said Regina

"She doesn't care about you." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"And what would you two know about mothers?" hissed Regina

Regina leaves.

They go find David and the three of them drive to the church "Mother Superior we need your help. Cora is trying to get Gold's dagger. We need your magic to help us find it." said Anna Sophia

The blue fairy nodded. They go to Gold's and try to break in but can't. David suggests Dark magic but Blue is against it. Anna Sophia mentions that Blue has told her that they can use it like they did before and Blue denies Emma calls and says that Gold who told her everything . They go to the clock tower. Anna Sophia texts David to meet them there. They start too look and find it in the clock. "Well, thank you for finding the dagger for us." said Cora "Now, hand it over."

"You get this dagger over my dead body." said David

"I can do that." said Cora suddenly using her magic to throw David against the wall of the clock tower he drops the dagger but Anna Sophia leaps into the air and grabs it.

"Hand over that dagger." said Cora

"I don't think so." said Anna Sophia "You just aren't going to get it from me just by asking. This is hopeless good always wins"

"You're right but I think it's time you learned an over due lesson it's not good or evil that wins it's power. " said Cora suddenly Regina appears with Johanna and rips out her heart.

"Let her go." said Mary Margret

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Hand over the dagger or we will your precious Johanna's heart will be crushed into nothing." said Cora "There is no need to fight this. There you are going to be good just like your mother wanted."

"Where did you hear those words?" asked Anna Sophia and Mary Margret together

"The Blue fairy told me never to speak of that candle again not because it was a secret but because it was you!" yelled Mary Margret and Anna Sophia who looked from each other and then back to Cora. "Why did you kill her? Why did you take away my mother?"

"To make my daughter the queen." said Cora "Now hand over the dagger.

" I'm not going to let you win not again!" said Anna Sophia

"You don't have many connections left to your mother she'd be disappointed if you let this one die to. now hand over the dagger." said Cora

Regina squeezed Johanna's heart and kept squeezing until the two girls couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine, take the dagger just don't hurt Johanna." said Mary Margret

"First let Johanna go and then we'll give it to you." said Anna Sophia

"The dagger first." said Cora

Mary Margret takes the dagger from anna Sophia and hands it over and then Regina puts the heart back in Johanna's body "Girls rule number 1 never trust someone who is evil." Cora uses magic to throw Johanna out the window. The Charmings run down the stairs to Johanna. "Johanna! Johanna!" but they realize Johanna is dead and start to cry and then Anna Sophia gets angry "Give me a gun I'm going to blow Cora's brains out!" yelled Anna Sophia

"Anna Sophia more violence will not solve this. Let's just go home." said David

"We should have stayed in New York. Why didn't you talk me out of coming home." said Anna Sophia to Mary Margret

"I don't know but I should have." said Mary Margret

"Come on, let's go home and relax." said David "come up with a new plan on how to defeat Cora."

"I already have a plan." said Mary Margret and Anna Sophia together

"What's your plan?" asked David

"We're going to kill Cora." they said together

"You can't do that." said David

"Watch us." said Anna Sophia and Mary Margret as they walk away.


End file.
